Secret Ambition
by MintLeafeon
Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose?
1. Beat 1: Who Knew?

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambition" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambition_' – Thoughts

* * *

><p>Beat 1: Who Knew?<p>

"Come on Echizen!" a violet-eyed, broom-haired styled male teenager yelled across the tennis courts at his opponent. The boy was named Momoshiro Takeshi, or Momo for short. He was one of the power players in the tennis team at Seigaku.

The emerald-haired boy with the cat-like golden eyes peeked out from under his signature white hat and smirked before serving the tennis ball and hitting it over the net to his senpai. Here was the famous freshman prodigy of Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma.

The match was watched by the two's fellow regular members.

One person was watching the match with enthusiasm as the red-head was bouncing in his spot and loudly cheering on his two friends. Meet Kikumaru Eiji, the acrobatic of the Seigaku male tennis team.

Another black-haired male with cropped hair was trying to calm his doubles partner down. Oishi Shuichiro and his partner Eiji made up the Golden Pair. They were good in doubles and were always placed for Doubles 1 in tournaments. Oishi was also the vice captain of the team as well as its nurse and resident 'mother hen' as his teammates liked to call him.

A black-haired male with a bandana on his head hissed as he watched the match. Meet Kaidoh Kaoru, the endurance player of the team. Momo usually would call him viper just to mess with the boy.

Another person was shouting with a racquet in his hands next to a brunette with his eyes closed. The one shouting had light brown hair and was usually very nice and meek without the racquet in his hands. This was Kawamura Takashi, the strongest power player on the team with a double personality.

The brunette standing next to him had a smile on his face with his eyes closed. He was the resident tensai of the team and was named Fuji Syuusuke. His triple counters had never been defeated in the courts as of yet, but that might change in the upcoming Regionals Tournament in a few months.

Watching with a notebook in his hands was a male with short and spiked hair. He was wearing glasses that glinted in the sun as he noted every one of the players' moves and techniques. Meet the resident scientist and data player of the team, Inui Sadaharu.

Another person was watching with a stern expression on his face. He had light brown hair and wore glasses that would glint in the sun occasionally. He was known for having no emotion and was the captain of the tennis team. Meet Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Mada mada dane Momo-senpai!" Ryoma yelled back smashing the ball and earning the point earning him the game.

"Nya~," Eiji called out already rushing into the court to glomp his Ochibi. "Momo lost to Ochibi again nya~."

"Eiji!" Oishi yelled rushing over to pry Eiji off of Ryoma before the boy could suffocate. "He's turning blue!"

Eiji let go reluctantly allowing Ryoma to take a deep breath to refill his lungs with oxygen again. A beeping noise sounded through the courts.

Everyone looked around looking for who had their phone on in the middle of practice.

Nobody noticed how Ryoma took a glance towards his watch to notice the time. No one noticed how his eyes widened a fraction before he started putting in a specific sequence into the small keyboard on the watch.

The beeping sound stopped soon enough and practice went on without a problem.

"Practice is now over!" Coach Ryuuzaki yelled out.

Before anyone knew it, Ryoma had already run to the clubroom to change. As soon as the regulars got inside, they saw Ryoma already buttoning up his school uniform before he grabbed his bags.

Ryoma yelled out a, "Nice work today! See you tomorrow!" before he walked out of the room and out of the school.

"What's got Ochibi in a hurry?" Eiji asked changing out of his tennis clothes and back into his school uniform along with the others.

They all didn't have an answer but wanted to get one, so they all changed quickly before heading out of the school grounds and trying to find Ryoma.

Eiji spotted Ryoma a good distance in front of them and pointed him out to follow him.

The group followed Ryoma for a while until he reached a park. They were nearly caught as every few blocks Ryoma would snap his head back to check his surroundings. The group of regulars nearly got hit by the telephone poles they were walking by whenever they tried to hide.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was just walking towards where he was supposed to meet someone. He was late considering the message from earlier. "Where is that girl?" he muttered under his breath when he reached the park and didn't see who he was supposed to meet.<p>

Pretty soon, his eyes were covered, and he heard someone yell from behind him, "Guess who?"

Ryoma sighed before muttering, "Hello Tenshi."

"Aw," he heard before his eyes were uncovered. "You're no fun," he heard as he turned around to see the girl he was supposed to meet up with earlier if tennis practice wasn't in the way.

He turned around to see a girl with hair that was black at the top and faded to brown at the bottom with little golden highlights at the ends. Her hair reached to her mid-back. She had light green eyes and was wearing a tube top with a half-jacket over it that had sleeves to her wrists. Looking down, Ryoma saw that she was wearing a skirt that made it to her mid-thighs which covered the leggings she had on leading to her high-heeled boots.

"You had me waiting forever~," she whined putting the emphasis on the word 'forever' just to get her point across.

Ryoma rolled his eyes before starting to walk toward their usual spot in the park. "Not my fault that I had practice right then and there," he said sitting down next to a big cherry blossom tree.

Tenshi sat down next to him and pulled something out of her skirt pocket and unfolding the paper. "What do you think of this?" she asked pointing at the sheet and leaning over to show it to Ryoma.

"Not bad but we should change it here and there with the thing," Ryoma said pointing out several things that they could fix. After all, they wanted things to be perfect for the event later.

* * *

><p>"Ochibi is with a girl!" Eiji yelled out widening his eyes at the scene.<p>

Momo was gaping at how Ryoma was with a pretty girl underneath the tree.

It looked as if the two were discussing something. The regulars were surprised that Ryoma was actually talking and even had a bit of emotion on his face that he never really showed to the regulars.

They couldn't hear the conversation much because they were too far away, but before the group could try to get closer, Ryoma stood up and brushed his clothes from the dirt on the ground. They heard him yell loudly, "See you tomorrow then Tenshi."

They all saw the girl nod with a wide grin on her face before she jumped up and walked out of the park.

Seeing Ryoma walking off as well, they followed him to his temple home and watched as he yelled, "I'm back you baka Oyaji!"

"About time brat!" another man yelled before someone stepped out of the gates and put Ryoma into a strangle hold.

Ryoma was struggling a bit until he stepped on his father's toes and elbowed him in the stomach before taking his father's arm and flipping the man over. When Ryoma saw what he did, he just muttered with wide eyes, "Woops…"

Nanjiroh had swirls in his eyes before he shook his head of the dizziness and yelled, "You're getting better Ryoma~."

Ryoma sweat-dropped at his father's antics before dragging the man back into the house by the arms with a mock of "made made dane."

The regulars outside couldn't help but just stare at what they just saw…

"Now that," Momo started before blinking his eyes a few times, "was downright scary."

Eiji was shaking next to his partner as he gulped and commented, "Who knew Ochibi could do that…"

No one had the answer…

**A/N: There will be an ongoing poll for which pairing Ryoma will be in. Just vote on any pairing(s) you like. Just name them in a review, and I'll be keeping a track of them in a written tally. I will be updating this story every Sunday I can. You can vote for the pairings as many times as you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~<strong>


	2. Beat 2: More and More Confusing

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambition" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambition_' – Thoughts

* * *

><p>Beat 2: More and More Confusing<p>

The next morning was surprising for everyone. As soon as they reached the school grounds for morning practice, they saw Ryoma outside practicing against the wall. His back was turned to them, so they weren't able to see his face.

"Ochibi?" Eiji whispered out as soon as he was close enough. When the boy didn't respond, Eiji tried calling again louder, "Ochibi." When the boy didn't respond once more, he yelled out, "Ochibi!"

This seemed to snap Ryoma out of his daze as he hit the tennis ball hard against the wall causing it to bounce past him and toward the small crowd of regulars.

Ryoma seemed to realize that no one had their racquets out, so he quickly spun around and threw his racquet at the ball before it could reach any of the regulars.

Tezuka was about to scold Ryoma for throwing his racquet until he saw why. The racquet had enough force on it so that when it made contact with the ball, the two objects were both sent soaring toward the sides and away from the group. Looking back up, he saw Ryoma sigh in relief before walking over to get his racquet and tennis ball from the ground.

"Ryoma?" Momo asked a bit scared by what had just happened. He had never seen his best friend snap that badly and so harshly before…

"I'm fine," Ryoma said before going back into the clubroom.

When everyone finally reached the clubroom, they could hear several shuffling of papers before Ryoma walked out and stepped aside for them. Walking inside to get changed for practice, the regulars saw nothing out of the ordinary and just left the shuffling as something of their imaginations.

Outside, Ryoma sighed once again in relief that no one had messed with his belongings…his other group of friends would kill him if he let anyone else see those papers he put into his bag. He began practicing against the wall again and hitting the exact spot every time. He soon got into the rhythm and started to let his mind wander to other things in his life. '_I wonder how the others are doing…they sure are snippy when they can't meet me right away,_' he thought catching the tennis ball when someone called his name. The boy turned around to see that they were about to run laps.

Nodding, Ryoma set down his racquet and got in line with the others for the run. As soon as the whistle blew, they all started running for their warm-up run or as he liked to call it, the run of doom…especially because of what Inui had in store for them this time if they failed to meet the requirements. Ryoma gulped just thinking about it.

Around halfway through the running, the regulars were starting to notice. Ryoma was keeping up with them but was a bit more tired than usual. Glancing towards each other, they each nodded when they realized that the baby of the team had his mind set on something else currently.

Momo yelled out, "Ryoma!" in hopes to get the boy's attention.

It did get the boy's attention…with some consequences.

Ryoma had turned around at the sound of someone calling his name and completely missed noticing another freshmen accidently drop a tennis ball right into the path of the remaining runners.

Momo was about to yell for Ryoma to look out until it was too late.

Ryoma, about to ask why Momo called him, accidently stepped on the tennis ball and fell backward into a heap. That wasn't the worst part though…because they were so close to the edge of the tennis court fencing they were about to turn at, Ryoma slipped and knocked his head onto the wall. He slumped to the ground gripping his head between his hands.

At this time, all the regulars had stopped running and immediately went to see how bad the damage was including Inui, who stopped his timer.

"Let me see Echizen," Oishi said prying Ryoma's hands away from his head. The other freshmen were watching behind the regulars hoping to see their friend but not get in the way.

Once Oishi finished prying away Ryoma's hands, he saw a bit of red on them before looking at the back of Ryoma's head where he hit the wall. He also saw a bit of red dripping and immediately called out, "Get the first aid-kit!"

One of the freshmen farthest from the regulars immediately ran to the clubroom and grabbed the first aid-kit from its place. Going back to the crowd, the freshmen handed the kit to Oishi who started to tend to Ryoma's wound immediately even though it was small.

After tending to the small wound, Oishi stepped away and helped Ryoma stand up.

"Thank you Oishi-senpai," Ryoma whispered with a nod of his head.

Oishi was surprised but nodded as a welcome anyway.

"Rest for now Echizen," Tezuka ordered before they all continued running for the warm-up.

The group left just in time too as Ryoma's watch started beeping again. He took a look and noticed the little page telling him to meet up with the others again. He replied back that he could not meet up with them now and to wait for about one or two hours depending on how long practice would be today.

The rest of practice went smoothly. Ryoma patted the bandage that Oishi had wrapped around the back of his head to see that it was still holding the blood back. He nodded in satisfaction at how well Oishi was able to handle injuries.

As soon as practice ended, Ryoma had already rushed over to the clubroom to get changed.

When everyone else reached him, he was already tidying up his school uniform. No one noticed how rushed Ryoma really seemed to be as he came close to stumbling a number of times. "See you all tomorrow then!" they all head him yell out before walking out of the clubroom.

Eiji noticed that Ryoma had left his cap and quickly rushed along with the other regulars to get changed before going after Ryoma to give him back the cap.

Once outside, they saw Ryoma running off towards the local park. They all followed him again hoping to catch up to him to give him back the cap until they stopped. They saw five other people with Ryoma all tapping their feet and looking a bit mad.

They heard Ryoma say, "Oh calm down! I told you I had practice again today didn't I?"

One of the girls sighed before walking over to him and slinging an arm over the boy's shoulder. The girl had brown hair and black to brown hair reaching to her waist. She wore a white halter top to show her back along with a long skirt with a slit on the side with blue slippers and a blue beret on top of her head just barely showing the flower hair pins she wore. "Come on Ryoma," the girl said tugging Ryoma to the rest of the group, "We have to go now."

The girl dragged Ryoma toward the group where the regulars could recognize the girl he first met up with and another girl who clung to the young prodigy's arm. The girl had black eyes with silver tints and had blue hair with red tints that were in two buns but had a layer of hair going to her shoulder. She wore a green and blue one-shouldered shirt with a wrist length sleeve along with dark blue jeans that had one leg going to her knee while the other went to her ankle. She wore light yellow slip on shoes.

The two boys in the group besides Ryoma shook their heads at the two girls hanging off of Ryoma's shoulder and arm.

"Calm down you two and get off of him before your weight brings him down," a platinum-haired boy said. The boy had cerulean blue eyes and wore a white button-up shirt along with black goggles hanging around his neck. The regulars could see that he was wearing Khakis and teal sneakers along with a gold engagement ring. The regulars noticed him look towards the girl that Ryoma met yesterday and noticed a matching gold engagement ring on her finger.

The other boy was just smiling while he was staring at the group. He had brown eyes along with black short and spiky hair that matched his black t-shirt and black Nikes he wore. Looking down a bit, the regulars saw the blue jeans he wore along with some black fingerless gloves on him

* * *

><p>"Hey!" the raven-haired female yelled at the boy before commenting, "Yuki and I are not that fat!"<p>

Yuki replied, "That's right! Estrella and I aren't fat!"

"Whatever you say ladies," the platinum-haired boy said before slinging an arm across Tenshi's shoulders.

Tenshi giggled before kissing the boy on the cheek and whispering into his ears, "Now come on Skyway. Don't be so stubborn." She turned to the other male and asked, "And Spade? Why didn't you help pry the two off of Ryoma anyway?"

Spade shrugged before walking over to the young prodigy and prying the two clingy girls off of him.

"Come on already you guys," Skyway whined before heading toward the exit of the park. "We have work to do."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Ryoma grabbed Estrella's and Yuki's hands and started to walk with them. Estrella had grabbed Spade's hand while Yuki grabbed Tenshi, who grabbed Skyway's hand. They all walked out of the park together making the people watching them more confused than ever…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be an ongoing poll for which pairing Ryoma will be in. Just vote on any pairing(s) you like. Just name them in a review, and I'll be keeping a track of them in a written tally. I will be updating this story every Sunday if I can. You can vote for the pairings as many times as you like. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~<strong>


	3. Beat 3: Machine Troubles

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambition" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambition_' – Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Here are the results of the poll so far: RyomaX<strong>

**Atobe: 4**

**Fuji: 8**

**Fuji/Tezuka (OT3): 2**

**Eiji: 2**

**Tezuka: 3**

**Yukimura: 1**

**Fuji/Tezuka/Atobe/Yukimura/Sanada (OT6): 1**

* * *

><p>Beat 3: Machine Troubles<p>

For the next few weeks, Ryoma would always be leaving right after practice. The regulars followed him to see that he would always meet up with that same group of five in the park before going somewhere. Whenever the group of regulars followed, they would always lose sight of the group of six before having to turn back to go home.

There would only be a few more weeks until the Regional Tournament which meant the practices were harder than usual.

During practice, the regulars were running laps until they were finally able to complete the last lap in a tie much to Inui's annoyance and to the others relief.

Ryoma was panting a bit harshly until he stood up on his legs and wobbled to his bag to get something. The others watched as Ryoma took out a bottle and popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry. Ryoma sighed before putting the bottle back and walking back to the regulars to hear what the practice was going to be for today.

Inui couldn't help but wonder what was in the bottle but dismissed it as medicine as he brought his attention back to the regulars waiting for his instructions. "We are going to be working on your response speed," he said pointing to the three machines on each of the four courts available only for the regulars. "Four of you will be going at a time and practice. Your goal is to hit back all of the shots the machines give you. I'll speed them up accordingly to how well you do until you mess up and drink the Penal-Tea."

The regulars gulped including most of the other club members who were listening in on the instructions.

"Ryoma, Kaidoh, Momo, and Eiji are up first," Inui said tossing each said person wrist and ankle weights.

As the four were putting them on, Ryoma yawned behind his hand as he was putting on his wrist weights. He yawned again when he was putting on his ankle weights which seemed to worry Oishi.

"Is Echizen okay?" the mother hen asked while watching as the four got ready to do the exercise.

Kawamura just shrugged his shoulders as the others were staring at Ryoma's face. They each noticed how there were small dark bags under Ryoma's eyes as he yawned once more once he got to his assigned court.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dang, I'm tired,'<em> Ryoma thought as he got onto his court after yawning. '_I need more sleep tonight,'_ he thought as he shook his head to get rid of the drowsiness that was setting in. He couldn't be careless during tennis practice, or he would be in for it once he got home.

Inui started up the machines and set them up to be at 100mph for a starting point.

The four regulars had no problems hitting the three shots back towards the other side of the courts. Inui stepped the machines up to go at 150mph.

This time, they each struggled to get the third shot but were still able to make it.

Momo accidently put a little too much force into the shot which hit the machine causing it to turn to the side aiming for another court.

The machine shot off towards Eiji who saw it just in time in order to step back to avoid getting hit by it. He still had to hit his third shot but had to back flip in order to hit it back causing him to stumble over and knock into a basket of tennis balls.

The tennis balls rolled over to Kaidoh's court which caused him to slip on one and hit his third shot too high into the air.

Ryoma was able to make his last shot without doing anything too bad until he saw Kaidoh's shot reach behind one of the machines. "Not good," he muttered when he saw the middle machine shake a bit. He narrowed his eyes while staring at the machine before opening them wide when the machine shot one faster than the others. He ducked out of the way instead of trying to return it and then had to dodge the other two shots coming his way. He ended up bending his back to place his hands on the ground behind him. He looked as if he was creating a bridge. "Turn that machine off!" he yelled right before rolling to the right to avoid the shot the middle machine shot at him again.

"Turn it off Inui! That's too fast for him!" Oishi yelled out making his way onto the courts in order to help turn off the machines.

Momo was watching Ryoma move out of the way which caused him to accidently hit one of the remaining shots the machine had at Ryoma's machine. It hit the middle machine causing it to turn around on the spot and shoot all over the courts.

Everyone's eyes widened as they ran trying to avoid getting hit by the tennis balls flying their way.

The regulars outside of the courts could only stare before running in to try and help turn the machines off to no luck as the middle machine on Ryoma's court was shooting too fast and too quickly in order for them to get close to it.

After turning off the other machines, they were just left with the last troublesome machine. No one was able to get close to it without getting hit because of the turning machine shooting off every third of a second.

Most of the other club members ended up running out of the courts in order to avoid getting hit. The only people left in the courts were the regulars who were trying to find a way to turn the machine off.

Kikumaru had tried jumping up and landing on top of the machine to turn it off only to stumble once he landed and end up right next to where the machine shot off another tennis ball. He shrieked before running off to avoid getting hit in the face next time.

Some of the regulars tried hitting the shots back at the machine in order to get it to stop only to make it either spin faster or shoot faster.

Ryoma was on his stomach on the ground trying to not get hit by the shots all over the courts. He sighed when he looked around to see the other regulars defending themselves by hitting the shots enough to send it to the basket behind the machine but nowhere near hitting the machine. "This is too much stress in a day," he muttered under his breath before starting to crawl toward the machine.

"What are you doing Echizen?" Momo yelled before returning another shot towards the basket and away from Ryoma.

Every one of the regulars looked to see that Ryoma was crawling toward the machine only flinching when one of the shots grazed his skin to leave a red scrape. Watching the boy while guarding themselves, they saw as Ryoma finally reached the machine and turned it off quickly before slumping to the ground with a sigh of relief.

The tennis regulars let their racquets drop onto the ground as they also sighed in relief. They looked to see Ryoma turn onto his back while rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"You okay Echizen?" Momo asked walking up to the boy.

Ryoma opened one eye to look at him before closing it and answering with a whine, "Migraine~."

Momo raised an eyebrow before asking, "Why do you have a migraine? You never get migraines." He sat down next to the boy as the other club members finally made their way onto the court and began packing away the machines since practice was over because shutting off the machines took too long.

"Never mind," Ryoma said before getting up and walking over back to his bag to grab another bottle before taking a pill dry and putting the bottle back into the bag. "Is practice over then?" he asked shouldering his bag.

"Yes," Tezuka said rubbing his own temples in hopes to get rid of the oncoming headache.

Ryoma nodded in response before heading out of the gates without changing back into his school uniform. He was stopped by Oishi's yell of, "Shouldn't you get those scrapes checked?" Ryoma looked over his shoulder before answering, "I'll be fine Oishi-senpai."

The others weren't convinced as they followed Ryoma back towards his home. They were surprised that the kid didn't go to the park to meet up with those kids again. They soon realized why as they saw the group of five waiting for the freshman outside of his house.

As soon as one of the girls saw the scrapes, she immediately shrieked and ran over to him with a worried face.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Yuki asked gently taking one of Ryoma's arms and checking over the scrapes he had gotten. She saw Ryoma nod his head before she shook her own and called out, "Tenshi!" The said girl understood and quickly got something from her bag's pocket and handed it over.<p>

Yuki revealed the item to be a small ointment which she immediately rubbed onto the scrapes before taking something from her own bag.

Ryoma noticed that each of the five each had a small bag on them. "Just back from school?" he asked staring at the bags.

Tenshi nodded in reply before closing the green bag she had. It was like a small version of a backpack but looked like a purse.

Ryoma looked at Yuki who had a white bag in the shape of a fox. Estrella had a blue star backpack. He saw that Spade had a black bag that looked like a normal sports bag while Skyway had a platinum duffle bag.

Yuki had taken out a few bandages and quickly placed them over the scrapes and said, "Work is cancelled for the rest of the week so rest up Ryoma. You definitely need it," she said with a smile at the end before walking off with a wave towards Ryoma.

Ryoma waved back before entering the house with a call of, "I'm home!"

"What work do you think he has?" Eiji asked trying to keep quiet to avoid being caught.

Everyone shrugged as no one knew the answer…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There will be an ongoing poll for which pairing Ryoma will be in. Just vote on any pairing(s) you like. Just name them in a review, and I'll be keeping a track of them in a written tally. I will be updating this story every Sunday I can. You can vote for the pairings as many times as you like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~<strong>


	4. Beat 4: New Group

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

**Here are the results of the poll so far: RyomaX**

**Atobe (Royal): 5**

**Fuji (Thrill): 11**

**Fuji/Tezuka (OT3): 4**

**Eiji (Cat): 2**

**Tezuka (Pillar): 5**

**Yukimura (Sensual): 2**

**Fuji/Tezuka/Sanada/Yukimura/Atobe (OT6): 4**

**The poll will end at chapter 8, so until then, please keep voting in reviews. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

* * *

><p>Beat 4: New Group<p>

Now the regulars were getting worried…

It had been a week since the incident with the machine, and Inui finally fixed it but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Ryoma was yawning more than usual and had been seen taking more pills lately. They were worried about what was going on with their kouhai.

"Is something the matter Echizen?" Oishi asked one day after seeing Ryoma taking another pill.

The boy jumped and hid the pills in his bag before shaking his head signaling that he was fine.

Oishi didn't believe it and quickly told Tezuka about how Ryoma reacted to the question.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow before looking out the clubroom window to stare at the young prodigy. The boy was practicing against the wall and was yawning behind his hand again. He could see darker bags under the boy's eyes and narrowed his eyes as Ryoma let his head droop a bit before he immediately brought it back up. "Find out what is wrong with Echizen," he ordered Oishi turning back to the papers needed for the Regional Tournament.

Oishi nodded as a reply before heading back to the clubroom. He knew this was unlike him but couldn't help but be worried for Ryoma, so he looked through the freshman's bag for the pills that he saw Ryoma hide earlier.

Once he found them, he quickly read over the information and stored it within his memory before putting it back and going to practice. He would tell the other regulars what he saw later instead of following Ryoma like they normally would after practice.

Practice was agonizing for Oishi as he couldn't stop staring at Ryoma. He would look away if he had to do something, give an order, give a tip, or if Ryoma nearly caught his stare. He wanted to just go up to the prodigy and ask him what was going on.

A few hours later practice finally ended which was a sign of relief for Oishi. He watched as Ryoma quickly jogged over to the clubroom to get changed before going off to meet with his friends again at the park like usual…

Instead of letting any of the other regulars follow Ryoma; he stepped in front of the doorway before anyone was able to get out.

"What's going on Oishi?" Kikumaru asked while still trying to keep his eyes on Ryoma who was walking out the gates.

"I see that you have found some information about those pills of his," Tezuka commented crossing his arms over his chest. When Oishi nodded, Tezuka ordered, "Explain."

Oishi explained what he saw on the label of pills. It turned out that the pills would help relieve stress but would also keep the user awake for a long period of time depending on how many they took. When Oishi first held it, it was pretty light which meant that Ryoma had used up a lot of them already.

"What would he need with those?" Kawamura asked looking at Ryoma's locker where the bag once was.

Momo shrugged and said, "I asked his parents, and they say that he comes home late every day. They even say that sometimes he doesn't even sleep at all while he is working on something. His mom is getting worried."

"We need to figure out what is wrong with Echizen and fast," Oishi commented looking out towards the setting sun.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma!" Tenshi called out as soon as she saw the boy walk through the park gates. She ran up to him and helped support the boy. She could tell that Ryoma was too tired and too stressed to do much right now. He could barely even stand up after everything that has happened so far in the past few months or so.<p>

"You should really get some rest Ryoma," Yuki added coming over to help Tenshi support Ryoma's other side. The group of six had been working harder than ever on their latest project.

They walked over to Spade, Skyway, and Estrella who had just gotten off the phone with someone.

When everyone looked at her, she said, "I just called boss, and he said we can have today off to rest." '_More like to actually give Ryoma some time to rest,'_ was the thought going through their heads except for Ryoma who was too tired to even more correctly now.

"How are we going to explain this to his parents?" Spade asked looking at the boy who looked as if he would fall asleep standing up any minute.

"Why not just take him back home with us and call his parents to say that he is staying over?" Tenshi suggested while adjusting her grip to make sure Ryoma didn't fall.

The others in the group thought for a few minutes before finally agreeing to go with Tenshi's idea to take Ryoma back to their own home. Spade went over in front of Ryoma and turned his back to the boy before kneeling on the ground. Tenshi and Yuki understood and carefully put Ryoma on Spade's back. Spade stood up after getting a good grip on Ryoma's legs and making sure the boy's arms were secure around his neck. "Rest up Ryoma," Spade said before starting to walk out of the park with the others. The entire group finished the last part by saying, "You deserve it."

* * *

><p>That was how our regulars found their prodigy. They were just walking around town looking for anywhere that Ryoma might have gotten the medicine and saw the group of six walking along. They quickly hid in a nearby alley to see them walk past with Ryoma asleep on one guy's back. Taking a closer look, they could clearly see the dark bags under Ryoma's eyes and saw why he needed to take the medicine to keep awake. They still didn't know why Ryoma would need to stay up so late for or the reason he would be getting home as late as can be.<p>

"Come on Spade," they heard a girl say before she added, "Our house isn't far from here."

"I know Tenshi," the boy carrying Ryoma replied. He turned his head to the other male and asked, "Did you contact his parents yet Skyway?"

The platinum-haired boy just nodded his head before turning his attention to the other two girls in the group. "Alright Yuki, I want you and Estrella to cook something for Ryoma as soon as we get inside," he said to the girl with brown hair to her waist. The girl nodded before he turned attention to the blue-haired girl and said, "You already grabbed his stuff right?" The girl held up Ryoma's tennis bag as a response which made Skyway nod in satisfaction.

"Saa, so that's what their names are," Fuji said with a small smile before opening his eyes slightly to stare at the group.

They were all interrupted from their thoughts when the group of six finally reached a house on the far end of the street. The house was just a few blocks down from Ryoma's own home.

"Come on and get him inside already," Tenshi whined before looking around the streets. As soon as she laid eyes on the regulars who forgot to hide, she quickly whispered something to her own group.

* * *

><p>"The Seigaku regulars are here!" Tenshi whispered to Skyway who widened his eyes in response. He quickly whispered the same message to Yuki. She passed it to Estrella, who passed it to Spade.<p>

Spade was confused and said, "The sea gaki sense shooters have hair? What?" he asked.

The others in the group sweat-dropped… "When did this become a game of telephone?" Skyway muttered under his breath. "We meant the Seigaku regulars are here on the streets and staring at us."

Spade widened his eyes before quickly setting Ryoma down on the living room couch and covering him with a blanket as Yuki and Estrella got to work to make some food for the boy to get better. "What should we do then? We can't really turn them away without them thinking we are doing something with their boy."

Skyway and Tenshi nodded in response before they both peeked out the window to see the Seigaku regulars discussing something.

The group of three was silent for a moment until Tenshi broke the silence, "We should get them to trust us. I think they have been following us ever since Ryoma met me that day a few months ago."

"They have been following us that long?" Skyway asked with a raised eyebrow. He got a nod as a response to his question. "Maybe we should invite them in?"

Spade shook his head and said, "They cannot know about our jobs. Ryoma says he wants to keep it a secret as much as possible."

Tenshi just turned her attention to Spade and said, "Well, if we hide the evidence of our jobs, we can just say that we all met when we were in America and in school together." The other two boys were in thought of the suggestion that Tenshi gave. Before even waiting for their response, she told the plan to Yuki and Estrella before going around the public areas of the house and grabbing anything having to do with the group's job. She quickly grabbed everything and went up to her room to stash the things because only she had the key to her room besides Skyway. Quickly going down the stairs, she noted that Skyway and Spade were nodding at her as agreement. Putting on a smile, Tenshi walked to the door and opened it before yelling, "Seigaku regulars! You are free to come in you know! I'm sure you're worried about your friend here!"

* * *

><p>"Seigaku regulars! You are free to come in you know! I'm sure you're worried about your friend here!" the Seigaku regulars heard the girl, now known as Tenshi, yell at them from the door with a smile.<p>

The Seigaku regulars looked to each other before nodding and heading over to the house. They reached the door to see Tenshi smiling widely at them before escorting them into the living room where they saw Ryoma sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him.

"What happened to him?" Oishi asked worried and heading over to the boy to make sure he was comfortable.

Tenshi looked to Spade and Skyway who shrugged their shoulders at the unspoken question she had. She sighed before answering, "He's just tired and stressed…come to think of it our group of six are usually like this." She took a deep breath before slumping onto a nearby chair along with Spade and Skyway who did the same. "We usually tire ourselves out from work…" she commented closing her eyes and taking another deep breath before her breathing slowed and deepened signaling that the girl fell asleep.

"Don't wake us up until Yuki and Estrella come out with dinner alright you guys," Spade said before he glanced at Skyway who was already asleep. A small smile appeared on his face before he closed his eyes and followed his friends into dreamland.

"What a weird new group…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~<strong>


	5. Beat 5: Introductions

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

**Here are the results so far for the pairing for Ryoma.  
><strong>**Atobe: 6  
>Fuji: 13<br>Fuj/Tezuka: 4  
>Eiji: 3<br>Tezuka: 6  
>Yukimura: 3<br>OT6: 5**

**So far Thrill Pair (FujixRyoma) is in the lead. I've decided to make the vote end on chapter seven because of the lead. If it becomes more of a lead because of this chapter, I'll end the voting next chapter instead. Please vote for your favorite pairings and please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Beat 5: Introductions<p>

"What a weird new group," Fuji stated opening his eyes to look around the room.

"Ii data," Inui commented writing in his notebook about the house and the new group of five that they had finally met.

Kaidoh was just staring at all the pictures around the living room of the group of six playing around together in a park or in other areas. He heard something in the corner and looked to see a small snake slithering around the room.

The other regulars immediately jumped onto the chairs accidently waking up Tenshi who yawned and asked, "Is the food done yet?" She looked to see the regulars besides Kaidoh all standing on a chair. The more expressive ones were scared like a cat stuck on the ceiling while the more stoic ones were just staring at the ground with slightly wide eyes. Kaidoh was standing on the ground and kneeling in front of something. "Would you please move?" she asked the viper of the team. When he did, she finally saw what scared the regulars so much. "Hey Garnet," she greeted with a smile before holding her arm out, "Come here girl," she cooed.

The snake looked around before slithering over to the girl much to the regulars shock and fright. They all watched as the snake wound itself around Tenshi's arm before resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

Tenshi gave a small smile and petted the snake on the head before saying, "Meet Garnet. She's our pet snake and very friendly unless you do something to hurt one of us…then she'll get furious and most likely bite a finger off and poison you," she finished with a wide grin at the group.

The regulars gulped as she was starting to act like Fuji, the sadist of the group.

"I see that you invited them in Tenshi," a new voice said. They all turned to see Estrella with a tray along with Yuki who had another tray balanced on her arm. "Luckily Yuki and I thought you would invite them, so we made extra food," the blue-haired girl, Yuki, said with a smile.

Tenshi stood up with Garnet winding around her neck like a scarf. Tenshi walked over to the side of the wall before pushing a small section in to reveal a small keyboard. Typing in a small sequence, Tenshi stepped aside to show that the wall had a section open before a large table slid out.

Estrella and Yuki set the food down on the table before asking, "Should we invite Ryoma's parents? We never met them properly after all."

Tenshi thought for a moment before nodding and fishing her cell phone out of her pocket to call Ryoma's house and tell them of the gathering they were having for introductions.

Estrella and Yuki were busy waking Spade and Skyway up along with Ryoma who groggily sat up. The three males yawned before rubbing the sleep from their eyes with their knuckles causing quite a cute scene which made Tenshi, Estrella, and Yuki squeal at them for being so cute.

Pretty soon, the doorbell rang, and Tenshi went up to get it. When she opened the door, she put on a smile as she saw Echizen Nanjiroh, Echizen Rinko, and Nanako along with Karupin. "Ryoma!" she called out, "Your family is here!"

That was followed by a quick crash and a yell, "What?" Ryoma looked from his position in the living room and yelled out, "When did you invite them?"

"A few minutes ago," Tenshi answered while calmly letting in the new guests and leading them over to the living room where the dining table was all set up. "I felt that now would be a good time to introduce ourselves properly," she winked at Ryoma, "to your parents since we never got to in America."

Ryoma knew that the wink meant they would only be sharing basic information and nodded in agreement before sitting next to the table. The other five followed his example and chose a seat close to him while the Seigaku regulars chose seats on the other side of the table with the Echizen family chose random spots to sit at.

After they started eating, Rinko, Ryoma's mother, asked, "Where did you meet Ryoma?"

The group of six glanced at each other and gave each other glares at who would answer. Estrella rolled her eyes before she stopped eating and said, "Alright stop the glaring contest, I'll answer this one." She turned to Echizen Rinko before answering, "We all met in America when we were little, and Ryoma was playing in the local park close to your home."

Rinko nodded at the answer before she continued eating.

Dinner went on without any more questions until everyone was done eating. After gathering all the dishes, Tenshi and Skyway carried them all to the kitchen with Yuki and Spade following to help them clean it all. Ryoma and Estrella stayed behind to answer the group's questions for tonight.

"We'll introduce ourselves when the others are done cleaning," Estrella commented as she put a sequence into the keyboard to put the table back into the wall to allow more room. She punched in another sequence that affected the entire room. "Step away from the glowing spots if you will," she said pointing at the spots on the ground which started to glow a darker shade than the rest of the carpet. The regulars and family members followed her orders and stepped away just in time. The glows disappeared to open up and a chair or couch popped up from the ground.

The guests could only widen their eyes until they heard Estrella laugh before sitting down on one of the newest chairs and said, "Good thing Spade and Skyway upgraded the house to make it more technologically advanced that other houses around here. Any questions before the intro-"

"What do you mean by that Spade?" a voice yelled from the kitchen.

Ryoma and Estrella both sighed before the female yelled out, "Calm down you four, or we'll make you calm down!"

The noise from the kitchen immediately stopped, and the four walked out of the kitchen. Spade was glaring at Yuki who glared back. Tenshi and Skyway just looked at the two of them with apologetic smiles on their faces as they stared at Ryoma and Estrella.

The new four sat down before Estrella coughed to get the arguing two's attention.

"I'll start then," Estrella said separating Yuki and Spade from each other. "My name is Estrella. I'm both Korean and American. I met Ryoma in the park like I said earlier."

Tenshi stood up and slung her arm around Ryoma's shoulders saying, "I'm Tenshi. I'm both Korean and Japanese. My group calls me Ten-chan when they want my attention though so don't hesitate to shorten my name to get my attention if you need it."

Yuki stood up next saying, "It's nice to finally and properly meet you. My name is Yuki, and I'm both Korean and Japanese."

Spade stood up next before going over to ruffle Ryoma's hair and saying, "The name is Spade. I'm both American and Korean."

Skyway stood up next and intertwined his fingers with Tenshi's as he said, "I'm Skyway. I'm both Japanese and American like Ryoma."

"We all met him in the park as Estrella has said and hit it off rather quickly," Yuki said stretching her muscles.

She was about to say more until they heard a small yawn from the couch and looked over to see Ryoma yawning behind his hand again. Everyone looked over to the group of five and saw that their eyes drooped in concern for the younger. Yuki walked over and put her hand on Ryoma's shoulder asking, "Are you sure you are alright? You have been working hard after all."

Ryoma just shrugged off the hand saying, "I'm fine. I'll get some sleep soon alright."

"You better," Spade said crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't need you to pass out on us again like last time," he commented getting everyone else in the room to widen their eyes. "You need your sleep Ryoma," he said shaking his head. Turning to Yuki and Estrella, he ordered, "Get Ryoma to his room and make sure he actually falls asleep you two." The two females nodded before picking Ryoma up by his arms and gently maneuvering him around the living room and up the stairs to get to his room. "The idiot," Spade sighed out before someone came over and patted his arm in comfort.

Looking over, he saw Tenshi with a thoughtful smile on her face as she remarked, "He just doesn't know when to quit Spade…he'll learn…within time," she looked up the stairs as she finished the last part.

"What do you mean he passed out?" Tezuka asked with a small glare in his eyes.

Spade and Tenshi looked towards him before giving each other a glance. Tenshi nodded before going to the kitchen to fix up something for Ryoma while Spade explained.

"During work one time," Spade started, "Ryoma and our group were walking back home when he suddenly just collapsed. This was about…two weeks ago. Yeah, it was two weeks ago. He was starting to run a high fever which we took care of." He looked up the stairs to see Yuki and Estrella walking back down the stairs with small smiles on their faces. "He's asleep?" he asked turning towards the two. He smiled when he saw the two girls nod at him. "That's good to hear," he commented with a sigh of relief.

"You all seem to care for him," Inui commented after he stopped taking notes in his notebook.

The three looked to each other before small smiles made their way onto each of their faces. "Care for him?" Yuki asked before adding, "Yeah right," she finished with a scoff. Right before anyone could scold her for what she said, she added on, "We don't just care for him…we love him like a little brother."

The guests in the home could only be surprised by her answer before they gave an approving nod.

"You should stay here tonight," Estrella said looking out the window. "It's pretty late, and if I am right, there is no school tomorrow correct?" When she saw nods, Estrella closed the curtains and then pointed up the stairs, "You can go ahead and choose a room that doesn't have a nameplate on it. Any room with the nameplate reading Tenshi, Spade, Skyway, Yuki, Estrella, or Ryoma is completely off limits unless we invite you alright?" she explained before heading up to her own room.

They all nodded before seeing Tenshi come out with a small covered bowl. They saw her smile toward them before heading upstairs. Following her, they reached Ryoma's room. She only opened the door a tiny bit before setting the bowl in front of it. She uncovered the bowl and the regulars could immediately smell a soothing scent.

"It's relaxing incense," Tenshi commented before opening the door a bit wider and gently pushing the bowl inside. "It's very strong when first uncovered, so I can't put it in his room automatically without possibly drowning him in the scent. That's the reason why I open it outside with the door open just a crack. Then after a few minutes the smell will diminish a bit to allow it to actually be put into the room without so much suffocation of the senses."

"That's very nice of you," Nanako said with a small smile as she watched Tenshi stand up leaving the door open to allow the air to escape from Ryoma's room along with the scent.

"Like Yuki has probably mentioned we all love Ryoma like a little brother," Tenshi said with a small smile before she started going to her own room down the hall. She carefully opened each door to allow the scent of the incense to escape into other rooms as well. "Don't make too much noise. We don't want Ryoma waking up now do we?" she asked before escaping to her own room leaving the guests to choose their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On my profile is a poll for whichever story you people want me to work on. Included on the poll are six of the stories I'm currenty working on including: Dragon's Master, Half-Breed, and four other new stories whose summaries are on my profile page. Please vote and I'll get started on writing those when summer vacation comes around. I wil start posting them as soon as I finish posting up Beasts Within. The poll will be up for however long until all those stories are good to be posted. Please vote and hope you enjoyed the chapter~<strong>


	6. Beat 6: A Deal

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

**Here are the results so far for the pairing for Ryoma.  
><strong>**Atobe: 6  
>Fuji: 15<br>Fuj/Tezuka: 5  
>Eiji: 4<br>Tezuka: 8  
>Yukimura: 3<br>OT6: 6**

**I think the pairing is decided by now, so the winner is Thrill Pair (FujixRyoma). I hope I can write that lol. I've written Pillar Pair before, so I'll see what I can do for Thrill Pair. Thanks for voting and please enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Beat 6: A Deal<p>

The next morning people woke up to the sound of breakfast cooking. Stretching their muscles, every guest left their room and headed towards the kitchen.

Inside, they found Tenshi, Yuki, and Estrella already up and cooking breakfast. When one of them saw the guests, they gestured for them to go into the living room to wait. Doing so, the guests saw that the living room was already converted into a dining room with the table from last night.

After a few minutes, the girl females walked out of the kitchen with the breakfast on several trays. After setting the trays down Tenshi went upstairs to wake up the others.

Everyone waited until the four hosts were back and ready to eat. Spade and Skyway were down immediately and were followed by Tenshi supporting a sleepy Ryoma. They could hear her say, "You don't need to force yourself Ryoma. I can bring breakfast up for you."

Ryoma shook his head no and stubbornly said, "I'll be fine Tenshi, and you know that."

Tenshi gave him a small smile and said with her eyes closed, "You know we all worry for you."

Ryoma just nodded in response before he shrugged off Tenshi's support and walked to the dining table with a nod for a greeting towards everyone.

Once Tenshi was seated next to Ryoma, they all decided to eat the food that the three females had cooked up.

A few minutes passed until one of the hosts broke the silence saying, "What are we going to do about work today?" The hosts each stared at Tenshi who was staring at her bowl without moving. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "I don't want Ryoma to work today. He needs more time to rest."

"I'll be fine Tenshi," Ryoma interrupted before saying, "Don't be such a mother hen."

The hosts each smirked as Tenshi's face grew red in embarrassment before she yelled, "Ryoma! You little brat!" A smile soon found its way onto Tenshi's face as she shook her head. "Same as always," Tenshi commented before continuing to eat her breakfast.

"What is it that you all do?" Nanako asked taking another portion of food for herself as the others watched. Even Momo and Kaidoh stopped bickering in order to hear what the group did.

The hosts each glanced at each other before they finally set their gazes on Ryoma as if asking permission. Ryoma only gave a small shake of his head before continuing like nothing happened.

Tenshi finally said, "We all just work together at a shop. You know waiter, cleaning, cooking, that sort of stuff." It wasn't technically lying considering that sometimes the group of six did have to do that kind of job sometimes during their real work.

"At what shop?" Rinko asked with a smile. The hosts immediately knew that the smile was too sweet to be true. It was just like Fuji's as it was saying, 'Don't answer, and you will die.'

None of the five hosts knew what to say to answer the question without giving away where they work until Ryoma finally said, "It is okay mom. You don't need to worry about it at all." When Rinko stopped smiling at the five hosts, they could only inwardly thank Ryoma for getting the mother off of their back.

"I'll call boss and see if he'll let you off today," Spade said cleaning up his dishes and getting up to go into the kitchen.

"Leave those there Spade," Yuki said before he even left the table. "We'll gather all the dishes together to avoid any conflicts." Spade nodded leaving his dishes on the table before heading over to the doorway to get the phone. The guests watched as he quickly dialed a number and started talking. They were listening to his every word trying to figure out the group's job.

"Yeah boss. It's Spade," the boy greeted. "I was wondering whether Ryoma could get some more time off."

"…"

"I know boss, we already skipped yesterday, but that was important."

"…"

"Yes I know it's important to be there as well, but Ryoma needs some more rest."

"…"

"Oh come on already, haven't we done enough for a few weeks? We've been working overtime for crying out loud!"

"…"

"Come on man! Lighten up already! Do you know how late Ryoma stays up just trying to figure out a plan for our per-work?" The hosts and Ryoma all sighed in relief once Spade caught his mistake and quickly fixed it. The guests were wondering what was so bad and why they were trying so hard to hide their jobs from the gang.

"…"

Spade sighed before rubbing his temples. Estrella finished her food before walking over to Spade and tapping his shoulder. When Spade looked over, Estrella pointed at the phone and then herself. Spade nodded before handing the phone over to the female.

"Hey boss? It's Estrella," she greeted putting the phone next to her ear.

"…"

"Yes yes I know what Spade is trying to do. I know another solution if you want to try."

"…"

"What about if Ryoma comes to work but doesn't do anything?" she asked through the phone while staring at the other hosts with hope in her eyes.

"…"

"It's either that, or we don't come at all boss. Pick your choice."

"…"

What the boss said must have made Estrella happy as she squealed into the phone before yelling, "Thank you so much boss! We'll be there tonight we promise!" before hanging up the phone.

"I assume that we are still going to work?" Skyway asked through a mouthful of food.

Tenshi wacked Skyway over the head and scolded, "Don't talk with your mouth full Skyway." Tenshi looked over to Estrella and commented, "So we are all going to work, but Ryoma won't do a thing?" She got a nod in response and sighed. "At least that is better than nothing…"

The other hosts nodded in agreement before finishing up their food along with the other guests.

The guests stayed a few hours at the house since it was the weekend, and the group had no school or work to do. This made the hosts, including Ryoma, nervous as they couldn't work out a plan for their own work.

"How are we going to get any work done?" Yuki whispered over to Ryoma who was busy brushing Karupin's fur.

Ryoma silently sighed before slightly shrugging his shoulders. "We'll have to find a way to get rid of them," he whispered back finishing brushing Karupin.

"Guys!" a voice yelled rushing into the room.

"What is it?" Skyway yelled back as soon as he saw Tenshi run into the room.

Tenshi was panting with her hands on her knees. She raised her head and yelled out, "All the animals in the reptile and arachnid habitats are loose in the house!"

Ryoma's family immediately paled before standing up and excusing themselves saying how they needed to prepare for something during the next few days. The Seigaku regulars all raised an eyebrow before looking at each other. They didn't seem to care much as Inui's juices were much scarier.

Ryoma looked over to see Tenshi slightly panicking that her plan didn't work. He knew that she always made sure the habitats were tight and could never let an animal loose. After all, Spade was the one taking care of them and knew how freaked the girls would be if they were all let out.

Speaking of Spade, the male came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of something…purple?

"What is that Spade?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow at the sight.

Before Spade could answer, the rest of the hosts squealed in fright before stuttering out, "Is-Is that?"

Spade's face lit up with a creepy grin before nodding his head which made the hosts slightly screamed and backed away. Ryoma finally knew what it was and started backing away as well.

"No way are you giving that to me! I swear it's worse than Inui-senpai's!" Ryoma yelled out backing away with the rest of the hosts.

The Seigaku regulars were shocked before Fuji asked to try the drink along with Inui. The two thought it was good and started, "It's very good. What did you make it-" They never got to finish the sentence as the two passed out from the drink. The other regulars were shocked and when Spade asked whether they wanted any, they quickly shook their heads and excused themselves saying they needed a bit of practice and that they would see Ryoma when he was better.

As soon as everyone left the house, the hosts sighed in relief before collapsing on the spot.

"We can finally get some work done," Estrella said already grabbing a few pieces of paper from her bag that she brought along with her from this morning.

"Nice idea with the reptiles and arachnids Tenshi," Yuki commented with a shiver. "I nearly got scared myself there until I realized you weren't shaking as much as you would have been if it were true…"

Tenshi nodded in Yuki's direction and replied, "Thanks for the compliment Yuki. Spade?" She waited until she got his attention. As soon as he turned toward her, she yelled out, "Good idea with the drink but really? You had to pull that out?"

Spade shrugged in reply before giving a verbal response. "They wouldn't have left otherwise…"

The others nodded in agreement before preparing for that night's work. Ryoma didn't need to prepare as he wasn't working at all. Estrella said that the boss would rather have the group there to help work even if one member wasn't working. He felt it was better than having no help at all which the others agreed with.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked shouldering a rather large bag. Estrella and Skyway were shouldering bags as well. She saw Tenshi with a small purse nod her head along with Spade who was carrying a small pouch in his hands. Ryoma nodded his head before starting to walk off toward the location of their job.

The group of six was wearing different clothes that their casual wear that they were wearing when the Seigaku regulars first saw them. Ryoma was the only one in his casual wear of a white T-shirt and red shorts along with white tennis shoes and a wristband.

As they entered the room, the group of six heard cheering until they were taken away by their boss. The boss was a man around his…30s with white eyes and grey hair with white stripes that went down to his shoulder. He was wearing grey Chinese clothing and was wearing sandals since he was at work instead of at home where he would normally be barefooted.

"Evening kids," he greeted with a small smile as he looked at each of them.

"Evening boss," they all greeted back with a nod of their heads before everyone excluding Ryoma started setting up for work. "Let's get this started," Ryoma commented earning smiles from the rest of his group.


	7. Beat 7: A Break

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

**Again, the winner of the poll for who Ryoma is paired with was Fuji Syuusuke for Thrill Pair. Thanks for voting on the other chapters and please enjoy this one~.**

* * *

><p>Beat 7: A Break<p>

"That was awesome last night you guys!" Yuki yelled once the group walked inside of their house the next morning.

The others nodded in response before Estrella and Yuki went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. Spade and Ryoma went up to the rooms in order to put the bags they had yesterday back into their places along with the items inside. Tenshi and Skyway went into the living room in order to get some rest from last night. Since Ryoma wasn't working yesterday, Tenshi and Skyway had to cover his parts up instead of letting the others go for it instead…

"Crash is a slave driver," Skyway muttered under his breath collapsing onto a chair in the living room.

Tenshi nodded in response before grabbing a drink from the table and taking a sip. "Boss Crash has no idea when to quit with the work…just like our Ryoma," she commented with a smile at the end. "Boss said we could have the day off today considering how tired Ryoma was last night when boss finally saw him."

"That's good to hear," a new voice called out from the kitchen door. Skyway and Tenshi looked to see Yuki and Estrella walking out with food. They were about to bring the dining table out until they saw Spade and Ryoma come from upstairs and bring out the table from the wall themselves.

After setting the food down and sitting down at the table, the group of six started to eat.

Breakfast was going by silently until a feminine voice broke the silence asking, "What should we do today?" They all looked up to see Estrella with her utensils in the air about to put food in her mouth before she stopped. She slowly put it down while saying, "We have no school. Ryoma has no practice. We have no work today. It's been a while since this has happened, so what should we do?"

They all stopped eating while thinking of what they could do today. "We could spend the day like we normally would when we were younger," another voice suggested. They saw Tenshi picking at her food with her own utensils as she added, "It's been years since we have all last been together without it being for work or anything like it. Maybe we can just spend the day together like we used to…"

Glancing to each other, the other five made their decision. "Sounds like a great idea girl," Spade commented before he continued to eat along with the rest of the group.

Tenshi smiled at them all before she continued to eat herself. They would just have a normal day for the group…the first one they would have ever since work first started for the group a few years ago in America where they first met.

After finishing breakfast, they all put the dishes in the sink to wash later after their day. Each of them went up to their rooms in order to get dressed for the day.

They all came out in the same outfits that Seigaku had seen them in before…it was their normal wear for casual.

After everyone was done changing, they all met down in the living room. Tenshi, Yuki, and Estrella all had small handbags. Tenshi had a winged bag, Yuki had little snowflake trinkets hanging from hers, while Estrella had a star handbag again. Spade, Skyway, and Ryoma were all waiting for the girls with their hands in their pockets while they waited near the front door.

When they exited the house, Estrella used her house key to lock the doors and put it inside her bag before running off to catch up to the group.

"Ready to go?" she asked once she caught up and linked her arms with Tenshi and Yuki. The two girls nodded before linking their arms with Skyway and Ryoma with Skyway linking his own arm with Spade. The group of six walked off with happy smiles missing the group of eight that were just about to go talk to them about something.

* * *

><p>Eight pairs of eyes stared at the group of six walking by with smiles on their faces. "Is Ochibi actually smiling?" Eiji asked rubbing his eyes to make sure that it was real and not a dream.<p>

"Saa…I think he was," Fuji replied opening his eyes slightly to stare at the retreating group's backs. "What do you think of this Tezuka?" he asked turning towards the captain of the team.  
>The captain said nothing as the group walked farther away. The group just watched him until they saw him start walking after them as well while still keeping a distance. Giving small glances to each other along with smiles, they all followed their captain who was following the group of six.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go to the amusement park for a few hours," Tenshi suggested with a huge smile on her face. She wanted to go the park so badly ever since she heard about the DDR arcade where they held little competitions.<p>

"Let's go then!" Yuki commented smiling while also dragging the other five along with her quickly. She wanted to try the shooter games along with Spade and Skyway. She loved to play Laser Tag, water shooter games…well any shooting games really.

Ryoma wanted to visit because of the food courts the park had. He loved the snacks and food the group would find there.

Estrella wanted to visit to check out the booths where you could get small pets as prizes. She always did love pets…

The group of six walked towards the amusement park and got tickets to head inside for all the booths and rides.

"Let's go for that one!" Yuki yelled pointing at a bumper car ring. The others nodded before getting in line. Luckily they were all able to get in at the same time. What they didn't notice was the eight following them that had also gotten in at the same time.

Spade, Skyway, and Ryoma all somehow managed to grab blue cars while Yuki, Estrella, and Tenshi had somehow gotten all red cars. The Seigaku regulars following them ended up getting green cars because the others were taken.

The game would last about an hour which was why there were so many people involved.

Before the game started, Yuki yelled over to the boys, "You are going down!"

"Not before you!" Spade yelled back already knowing his target to chase after.

Tenshi glanced over to Skyway before nodding in another direction. Skyway looked over and saw what she saw. It was the Seigaku regulars watching them and also glancing at them from time to time before looking toward their teammate because of a comment. Turning back toward Tenshi, Skyway nodded before talking to Spade while Tenshi talked with Yuki and Estrella. They wouldn't dare mention it to Ryoma…the boy deserved to have unlimited fun without having to hide it behind a mask just because of some other people. They would keep this information to themselves unless the regulars made a stupid mistake and revealed themselves to Ryoma…

The game soon started, and Spade and Yuki shot off toward each other passing all other cars. The people they passed were so surprised that they turned to the side quickly to avoid getting hit and ended up hitting their own friends in the process.

Ryoma laughed as he watched Tenshi and Estrella bump right into each other. Glancing toward the side, Ryoma floored the acceleration on the bumper car to avoid getting hit by a green car that went out of control. He floored the pedal until he was following Spade and Yuki who looked more like they were racing. Smirking, he went up behind them before crashing into them to cause each other to spin uncontrollably for a few seconds. He laughed aloud before driving away to avoid their wrath.

"Ryoma!" Yuki yelled before flooring her own car after him followed by Spade who did the same.

Estrella, Tenshi, and Skyway were all near each other and shook their heads at the group of three ahead of them. Not to be left behind, they also floored their own cars. Hearing another sound from behind them, the three glanced back and saw the Seigaku regulars flooring their own cars to keep up with them.

Estrella nodded before slowing her car down letting the other two keep sight of the three in front of them. She slowed down enough to be right in front of the Seigaku regulars before swinging her car around and flooring the reverse pedal to keep going backwards as she faced them.

The Seigaku regulars were surprised by this action and nearly stopped because of it before they bumped into each other. They continued on the same path when they saw Estrella wink at them with a small smirk before she turned around and floored it to catch up with the rest.

The regulars glanced at each other before shrugging. Before they all knew it, a wind blew past as three more cars passed by them. Looking at the drivers, they were surprised when they saw Ryoma laughing while spinning his car around on a pivot while Yuki and Spade were trying to hit him in revenge. With Ryoma's car spinning around, it was nearly impossible to hit unless you wanted to spin around from the impact of hitting his car. They could hear him yell, "Mada mada dane! Yuki! Spade!"

"Brat!" they heard the reply before they saw Ryoma finally smirk at the two and straighten his car before shooting off leaving the two behind.

The whole hour passed by quickly…Yuki and Spade were never able to actually get Ryoma back for hitting them, but they did get back at him with the Laser Tag arena. Yuki and Spade teamed up against Ryoma who was by himself in the match. He ended up getting shot after about a half hour because the other three didn't want to play instead going to the DDR Arcade Arena.

When the group of six met up for lunch, Estrella, Tenshi, and Skyway all came back with a small crown atop of their heads. Spade and Yuki came back with a small box while Ryoma came back with a small plushy that looked exactly like Karupin, his Himalayan cat. Apparently, Estrella, Tenshi, and Skyway all won in the DDR Competition held that day and came back in a tie for first place which named them the king and queens of DDR for the day. Since Yuki and Spade were so good at Laser Tag, they were named 'Expert Hunters' and got a small box filled with equipment for laser tag games at home. Ryoma got his prize from doing the most laps during the bumper car game as well as hitting the most cars while avoiding most hits on him.

While the group of six was eating, Tenshi asked, "You guys wanna go to the park after this…you know the one with the playground?"

Glancing towards each other again, they all nodded before finishing their food and grabbing their prizes. Ryoma let Tenshi hold his cat plushy prize while the laser tag equipment was kept in Estrella's and Yuki's handbags.

* * *

><p>The eight Seigaku regulars followed the group of six all the way to the local park. It had a playground complete with monkey bars, swings, slides, and many other things including a trampoline.<p>

They all saw Tenshi automatically shoot over to the swings and hopped on before swinging around. Skyway followed her and sat down in the swing next to her. He reached a hand over to her and held her hand as they swung together.

The other four smiled at the couple before moving toward the other area of the playground. Yuki and Spade were apparently having another contest of who could hang the longest as they jumped onto the monkey bars and held on for a long time.

The group of eight saw Estrella and Ryoma walking over to the trampolines in the park. They saw Estrella sit down on a bench before pulling a small book out from her bag and starting to read while occasionally glancing up to check on the others.

Ryoma was already hopping on the trampoline before saying aloud, "Hey guys!" When he got everyone's attention, he jumped a bit higher before asking, "What do you think my senpai-tachi would say if they saw me work?" He started jumping with a spin as he tried to keep on the same spot while waiting for an answer.

The other five glanced to each other before looking at Ryoma with smiles on their faces. Estrella was the one to answer as she said, "We don't know what they would answer Ryoma, but I am sure that they would be proud of you just as we are."

That seemed to put a small smile on Ryoma's face as he stopped spinning and started doing flips on the trampoline. It started out with a simple front or back flip but got further complicated as time went on.

Tenshi and Spade stopped swinging on the swings and walked over next to Estrella to sit down and watch. Spade and Yuki finally stopped having their competition and raced over to sit in front of the other three to watch Ryoma on the trampoline.

The eight watching the group could only wonder what would be so interesting that they would all rush over to watch.

They soon got their answer as they watched Ryoma jump higher and higher until they swore he was above the trampoline by a good couple of yards. As soon as he landed back on the trampoline, he jumped again to do several consecutive flips in the air before landing back on the trampoline. The force from the jump got him to do another flip off the trampoline and right in front of the group of five.

"What a normal day," Tenshi commented with a laugh as she started to clap along with the others for Ryoma's performance.

"Nice one kid!" Spade yelled out with a wide grin on his face as he looked at his friend.

Ryoma sighed in relief that the trick ended up all right this time. Usually it would take a few more tries to get it because somehow it would mess up sometimes when he tried before. He looked up to the setting sky before commenting, "A good break, but we should be heading home now don't you think?"

The others nodded in agreement before packing up their things and heading home missing the eight gazes following after them.


	8. Beat 8: Secret

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

**Again the winner of the poll for who Ryoma will be in a relationship with is Fuji Syuusuke, so therefore the fanfic is Thrill Pair.**

* * *

><p>Beat 8: Secret<p>

"Hey Ochibi!" Eiji yelled out the next day at school before glomping his favorite kouhai.

Ryoma was quickly turning blue from the 'death glomp' as most of the regulars liked to call it. Oishi had to yell at his partner in order to get Eiji to let go of Ryoma.

After Eiji had let go of Ryoma, the rest of the regulars had already gotten into the clubroom along with Ryoma and started to change.

While Ryoma was pulling his shirt over his head, Eiji noticed something on both of his shoulders as well as on his chest. He noticed the thing on his chest looked like a word written in…English cursive? The two things on his shoulders looked like…black symbols? Edging closer to the freshman prodigy, he noticed that the two things on his shoulders were actually…tattoos of music notes? '_Well, that's cool. Ochibi's got…a…tattoo…'_ Eiji froze and stayed silent while staring at Ryoma's tattoos on his shoulders and chest. This attracted the other regulars attention before he screamed, "Ochibi's got a tattoo!"

The other regulars immediately looked over at Ryoma and saw the two music notes as well as the written word on his chest. Ryoma was staring up at Eiji-senpai as well with a shocked look on his face.

'_Didn't think that they looked that real…'_ Ryoma thought before staring at the other senpai in the room. He noticed that they were all shocked with the 'tattoos' on his shoulders and chest.

"Echizen?" Oishi asked worriedly still staring at the tattoos. "When did you get those…marks?" He couldn't dare to say tattoo. '_Why would Echizen get them at such a young age? And what type of parents does he have in order to let him get them?'_ he thought staring at the freshman in the eyes.

Ryoma could tell that the others were staring at him as well waiting for the answer. He sighed before turning around to fully show the tattoo marks. The two music notes could clearly be seen on Ryoma's shoulder blades, and the regulars could now see what the written word was. Those who had good grades in English class could tell that the word written on the freshman's chest was the word 'Secret'. "Listen senpai-tachi, this is not a tattoo," he said slowly pointing at the three marks on his body.

Before he could even continue, Fuji interrupted saying, "Then what are they Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma glared at the closed-eyed brunette for the pet name before sighing and starting to rub the music note on his right shoulder. After a little while, the regulars started to notice how little bits and pieces were wiped off from the 'tattoo'. Ryoma held up his fingers stating, "It's a temporary tattoo."

"What do you need it for?" Momo asked staring at the marks from all angles. He noticed how the tattoos could be easily seen with a no-sleeve shirt with or without a cuff since the word on his chest was where his chin would be if the boy bowed his head to his chest.

"Work," was the only reply before the prodigy continued dressing for practice that day. He didn't yawn once during practice and was never seen taking a pill that day. The break yesterday helped Ryoma a lot in that regard. Even though Ryoma and his group were messing around all day, that was still what they considered a break and afterwards, the group made sure that Ryoma fell asleep in order to be fully rested.

During lunch, everyone was sitting on the rooftop eating their lunch. Ryoma had already finished and was lying by the rooftop edge behind the wire fencing and looked out towards the nearby lake.

"Does your work require all employees to wear temporary tattoos?" a voice asked causing Ryoma to turn his head to look at the speaker.

Ryoma turned to see that Eiji was the one to ask the question and had an excited look in his eyes for the answer. Sighing, Ryoma looked back at the lake while thinking over his response.

Eiji's face turned sad because he thought that Ryoma wouldn't answer the question. His frown was turned into a smile once Ryoma answered, "Just those in my group."

"Why is that?" Momo asked stuffing another rice ball into his mouth causing his rival, Kaidoh, to hiss at his behavior while asking a question.

Before the two could start arguing, Ryoma answered, "My group is special at work. That's the only reason." '_That and the fact that it differentiates us from the other workers at the club,'_ he thought to himself…or at least he thought he did.

"You work at a club?" Fuji asked opening his eyes slightly to stare at the young regular.

Ryoma widened his eyes once he realized his mistake and slightly turned his gaze back towards the other regulars. He saw that they weren't exactly happy that he was working at a club. In order to calm them down, he said, "It's not one of those adult clubs. It's just a club made for middle schoolers with music and parties. No alcohol, no drugs, nothing bad. If anyone is caught doing that in the club, they are automatically kicked out and banned."

This seemed to calm the group down just a bit as they continued to eat the rest of their lunch in silence.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly, and the group was on their way to the tennis courts for practice. They all walked together because the elders of the regulars' team wanted to spend some more time with their kouhai and try to figure out more about his work profession.

What they all didn't expect were the five people waiting outside the tennis courts chatting with other freshmen. The five turned around to see the group of regulars and immediately ran over once they recognized Ryoma in the group.

"Hey Ryoma!" Tenshi yelled running over dragging Skyway with her. Tenshi was wearing a baby blue halter top with a navy blue plaited skirt and blue slip-on school shoes. She had her winged bag on her hip on a white belt.

Skyway was trying not to trip as Tenshi dragged him to the group. He was wearing a white dress shirt along with brown shorts and white Nikes. He had on a black wristband along with the signature black goggles around his neck.

Yuki went up and jumped onto Ryoma as she as she was close enough yelling, "You okay kit?" She was wearing a white spaghetti-strap shirt along with a sky blue mini-skirt. She had on light blue leggings with a snowflake pattern leading to her silver two-inch high heeled sandals. She had her fox bag on a strap around her shoulder.

Estrella giggled at the faces the freshmen behind them were making. She was wearing a normal blue t-shirt with a flower pattern as well as some blue skinny jeans and a white pair of dress shoes. She had her star bag in her hands held by the handle.

Spade was nearby and was laughing on the ground once he saw the reactions of the people around them. The regulars could see that he was wearing a black shirt underneath a white jacket with dark blue jeans. He was wearing a black pair of sneakers with red laces and had his black fingerless gloves on his hands that were clutching at his sides.

The regulars could see small parts of pictures hidden by their clothes and hair. Deciding to ask about them later, the regulars went over to change while the group of five waited outside. When they got outside, Tezuka said, "You five will have to wait to talk to Ryoma until after practice alright?"

The group of five nodded in understanding before going to watch from outside the gates. Once Ryoma passed them, they all winked at him before nodding in the direction of the school gates. Ryoma nodded back as he understood the message they were giving him.

Only a few people noticed the exchange but shrugged it off as just a greeting as they didn't see the group nod towards the gates.

"Today we will we be working on your stamina and speed," Inui said aloud before pulling out something from behind his back. The other regulars and tennis members cringed, besides Fuji, who was immune to the taste, and Tezuka, who kept his stoic face on at all times. "Whoever fails in the expectations will drink my new creation."

Tenshi blinked at the drink before commenting, "It's grey…"

"Why is that?" Yuki asked throwing her arms around Tenshi's shoulders in a friendly gesture.

"Most likely the same reason why Spade's is sometimes purple," Skyway said with a frightened look on his face.

Tenshi, Yuki, and Estrella all cringed at the reason while Spade just smiled.

They soon watched as the training started…or as they now nicknamed it…the race for survival. It was a good nickname because people were running for their lives in order to escape the horrid juice that Inui created this time.

"You can do it Ryoma!" Tenshi cheered on as Ryoma ran past them again. Everyone else gave him a thumbs up to which he nodded to before slowing down a bit causing the other regulars to look at him funny. The five who cheered Ryoma on smirked as they knew what he was doing.

It was down to the last lap and only the regulars were left. Ryoma was at the back of the group running along with the other regulars in front of them. When they turned the last corner, Ryoma dug his heels into the ground to get better footing before shooting off toward the finish line. The other regulars were dumbfounded as they watch Ryoma just rush past them and run over the finish line just ahead of the others by a fraction of an inch.

"Way to go Ryoma!" Tenshi yelled jumping in joy.

"I thought…he was…going to…be last…that time…" some of the regulars wheezed out trying to catch their breath again after the race for survival.

Inui came up to the panting regulars and asked, "Well Ryoma was the first one to cross the line, so therefore he is the winner of the race. Time for the penalty," he grinned evilly holding up the pitcher of the grey liquid.

Each regular widened their eyes as they stared at the pitcher and many of the more expressive regulars yelled, "Echizen!"

Ryoma, Tenshi, Estrella, Yuki, Skyway, and Spade all looked at them with smug or smirking looks before they started giggling and chuckling.

Inui pulled out seven cups and poured the grey liquid from the pitcher into them for the regulars to drink.

Each of the regulars, besides Fuji and Tezuka, gulped in fear before gripping the cup and downing it as quickly as they could. Each of the regulars, besides the two mentioned earlier, turned green and ran for the fountains.

Ryoma and his group chuckled even harder as everyone besides Fuji and Tezuka left.

As soon as the regulars returned from the fountains, they nearly glared at Ryoma for making them drink the horrid juice of Inui's.

Ryoma kept chuckling until a wave of dizziness hit him. He started wavering on his feet as his vision flickered. Spots of black were making their way into his vision, and he could barely hear the others calling him name in worry.

He barely noticed as he clutched his head with one hand while trying to grip onto something with the other. Feeling around, he noticed someone, a few people actually, hold onto his shoulders supporting him.

"Ryoma!" was all that he heard until his vision finally vanished, and his body went limp.


	9. Beat 9: Please Get Better

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

* * *

><p>Beat 9: Please Get Better<p>

As soon as Ryoma fell unconscious, Tezuka had called that practice was over.

Oishi was panicking over Ryoma until Tenshi whacked him over the head gently as to stop him. "Call his parents and tell them about him coming over to stay with us if you are so worried already!" Tenshi yelled worry clearly evident in her voice as she kept glancing toward Ryoma.

Skyway and Spade were holding him up with the boy's arms over their shoulders. "Grab his stuff Yuki. You help too Estrella," Skyway said to the other two girls.

"Of course," the two answered making their way to the clubroom to get Ryoma's bags.

Oishi had finally called Ryoma's family and said to the group, "They understand. Rinko-san hopes that you can help him feel better as this had never happened before."

"Oh it happened before," Tenshi muttered under her breath. Only one person caught it, and his smile faltered a bit before the smile was back but wider.

"Let's get him home," Fuji said stepping up to the group of five. "I want to talk to you about those marks anyway," he added on pointing to the marks of black on the group's skin that was peeking out from under their clothes.

The group tensed up which was noticed by the tensai of Seigaku, and the brunette made a note to think of it later…when Ryoma was better.

"I'll carry him," Spade said already moving Ryoma onto his back. "Skyway, you make sure he doesn't fall off."

Skyway nodded before putting his hand on Ryoma's back in order to keep the boy steady. He could feel the boy give off heat and knew that they had to get Ryoma back home and soon if they wanted him to get better as quickly as possible. "Thank god it is the weekend and no school," he muttered to the group to which they all nodded.

"Come on already! Let's get movin'!" Yuki yelled already at the front gates with Ryoma's bags in hand along with Estrella and Tenshi. "We'll go on ahead to get everything prepared for Ryoma in the living room!" she yelled before dashing off along with the other two girls.

"Those girls are too fast for their own good," Spade and Skyway said in unison before running as well.

"Why are you guys going so fast?" Momo yelled before running after them along with the rest of the regulars who had grabbed their stuff when Spade was putting Ryoma onto his back.

"We have to get Ryoma home stat! Otherwise it'll take a lot longer for him to recover!" Skyway yelled back not once turning to face the group as he ran alongside Spade.

The other regulars were worried and quickened their pace to run alongside the two boys who Ryoma seemed so dear to. Of course Ryoma was dear to them too, but they didn't think that anyone besides the boy's family would care for him this much.

The entire group of 11, ten running and one resting on one's back, ran all the way to the group of five's home.

Kikumaru was about to run ahead to open the door to the house until they saw Tenshi already holding open the front gate for them with Yuki holding open the front door.

The group of boys nodded at them before dashing into the home with Tenshi and Yuki following behind them once the boys passed them respectively.

They saw a small bed inside the living room along the wall with a curtain next to it hanging from the ceiling in a corner. Spade and Skyway immediately headed over to the curtained area and drew the curtain closed.

When it opened again, Spade and Skyway exited with Ryoma in their arms in sleepwear instead of his tennis clothes. They gently laid him on the bed and pulled the covers over the boy.

Estrella came out with a thermometer in hand along with a pack of ice for the boy's forehead.

"Let's see how bad it is this time," she commented placing the thermometer in the boy's mouth. "You people go ahead and wash up in the bathrooms upstairs. I'll look over Ryoma."

The group of males nodded before doing as they were told and heading upstairs to wash themselves of the sweat.

"Do you think anyone would mind if we stayed here?" Momo asked Spade and Skyway as they were changing inside the larger changing room slash bathroom.

"As long as your parents don't mind, we wouldn't mind you staying over for the night," Skyway answered as he finished putting his goggles around his neck.

"Hell, we wouldn't even mind if you stayed the entire weekend," Spade added on with a smirk on his face as he pulled on his shirt.

After everyone finished changing, the Seigaku regulars each took their cell phones and called home to say that they were going to be staying over for the night. They also asked whether they were allowed to stay for the weekend, and luckily, they were allowed to causing some of the more expressive regulars to rejoice for getting to stay with Ryoma.

Heading downstairs, they found Tenshi sitting on a chair next to Ryoma's bed with one of his hands in hers as she gently stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. She had her head laid on top of the bed facing Ryoma while her other arm was on her leg. She was staring at him with a fond smile on her face, but the group noticed how her eyes were full of worry for the boy.

They could see her mouth moving as if she was muttering something. When they stepped closer, they could hear her mutter, "I shouldn't have let him overwork himself. What kind of friend am I to let that happen? I should have convinced him to stay home. It's all my fault."

Skyway draped his arms over his fiancé and said, "It's not your fault Ten-chan. If it is anyone's faults, it is every one of ours. We let this happen without doing anything much to convince him to take a real break."

This seemed to calm the girl down enough to give a small smile toward her fiancé and lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek before again resting her head on the bed.

Estrella and Yuki came out with a few trays of food for everyone as it was nearly dinner time.

"I made rice and fish for us and warm soup for Ryoma when he wakes up," Estrella commented placing the trays on a table. "The fever is at 103 degrees. It's pretty bad…" she commented with a sad look in her eyes.

Tenshi bit her lower lip and chewed on it as she stood up and headed upstairs with her hand on her chin as she looked down at the ground.

"Is she?" Yuki asked looking at Skyway with an eyebrow raised.

Skyway just nodded which caused smiles to appear on the other three's faces.

"Is she what?" Kikumaru asked loudly which got him glares from the hosts. He quieted his voice as he asked the question again.

"You'll see," was what Skyway answered before fumbling around with the ice pack on Ryoma's forehead to make it more comfortable for the boy.

A few minutes passed, and the other hosts were just staring up at the top of the staircase or at Ryoma to see whether he would wake up soon. The Seigaku regulars just switched between the stairs, Ryoma, and the hosts.

In the meantime, the doorbell had rung, and each of the Seigaku regulars went up to the front door. They each saw their parents or a relative coming over with a bag of clothes as well as other necessities since they were going to stay for the entire weekend.

When the Seigaku regulars all had their supplies, they all heard a clatter as Tenshi yelled, "Aw man!" Before a large crash was heard and a whine of, "That hurt~."

"Not again," Estrella sighed shaking her head while the other hosts giggled and chuckled behind their hands.

Another crash was heard before something fell down the stairs and landed right on top of Skyway.

"Thanks for the cushion," Tenshi replied with a giggle as she held something up above her head.

"Found it?" Skyway asked raising an eyebrow.

Tenshi just smiled even wider before she got off of her fiancé and walked over to Ryoma. What she was carrying was a small pot, and she slowly uncovered it. Immediately, the people in the room could smell a flower-like smell.

"That smells like lilies, roses, and orchids," Fuji commented as he had seen and smelled the flowers before.

"Precisely," Tenshi said placing the pot in a small machine that she had pulled out from under Ryoma's bed. After placing the pot inside the machine, she closed the door and activated it.

"The smell stopped," Inui commented writing down information in his notebook.

"Wait for it," Estrella drawled out with a smile.

After a few seconds, a puff of liquid smoke appeared from the top of the machine which was spread upward by a small fan.

The hosts each took a deep breath before sighing in relief. "There it is," Yuki said calmly slowly sitting down on the floor. "You always make the greatest concoctions Ten-chan."

"We have to agree," the other hosts said dreamily surprising the other guests.

Tenshi giggled before moving the machine into the middle of the room. She also pulled out four more of the same small machines and placed them in the corners of the room. "I'll be right back," she said before dashing up the stairs.

The hosts sat down on the floor or lay down on the floor relaxing peacefully.

Everyone heard another crash before the hosts giggled and commented, "Again with that. She's such a klutz sometimes." The regulars in the room just blinked at the hosts while some were giggling.

Instead of falling down the stairs, Tenshi hopped down with four smaller pots in her arms. "Made it," she sighed in relief once she reached the floor. The other hosts giggled at her before Skyway, Spade, Yuki, and Estrella each grabbed a pot from her and went to the corners.

The pot that Estrella grabbed smelled like mangoes which soothed her incredibly enough to make her just stay at the corner once she put the pot in.

The same happened with the other three as Skyway had a pot smelling like strawberries, Spade had one smelling like the trees in the forest, and Yuki had one that smelled as if it were a fresh snow.

Tenshi giggled at the lot of them before turning to the Seigaku regulars and saying, "The smell will help relax everyone. Go ahead and sit down. I'll hand out the food."

Every one of the males nodded in response and sat down on the floor in random places where they seemed to be more relaxed. Tenshi went to the trays of food and grabbed a tray at a time to hand out the bowls to the regulars and the other hosts. She saved a bowl for herself and took the tray with the soup on it and sat down in the chair next to Ryoma's bed. She placed the soup tray carefully on a nearby table and started eating her own food.

It didn't take long for the entire house to be completely relaxed thanks to the smells that the pots produced. After a while, everyone was done eating and took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them up. Skyway took Tenshi's dishes as she was going to stay in the living room to watch over Ryoma.

While they were all cleaning the dishes, they heard someone yell, "Ryoma! You're okay! Thank goodness!" before a grunt was heard.

Putting down the dishes into the sink, they all ran into the living room to see Tenshi hugging Ryoma around the waist with him patting the girl's head with a nervous look on his face as he stared at the girl. "Thank goodness you're okay," Tenshi cried again.

"I'll be fine girl," Ryoma commented with a sigh. "Is that for me?" he pointed at the tray on the table.

Tenshi and the other hosts nodded in response before Tenshi let go of Ryoma so that he could eat. "Estrella made that for you," Tenshi commented grabbing the tray and bringing it over to Ryoma. "You are going to rest for the week you got it!"

"Hai, hai," Ryoma replied before starting to eat the food.

"Would you guys like to stay after school and help take care of Ryoma?" Estrella asked turning to the regulars.

"Why can't you do it?" Oishi asked holding back his hyperactive partner who was trying to glomp Ryoma once more.

"We have work to do," Spade said getting off his cell phone. "I already told boss that Ryoma is going to be sick for the week," he sighed before adding, "and he still expects that we should be there to help out. He won't expect Ryoma to be there, but he expects that we will be there."

Skyway punched the wall grumbling, "That damn slave driver sometimes."

The females of the hosts just looked down at the ground before looking up to see that Ryoma stopped eating the food. Tenshi immediately put her hands on Ryoma's face to pull it up to look at her. "Don't worry about it Ryoma. We'll take care of everything at work. You don't need to worry about a thing," she said placing her forehead against his. "You've still got that fever so eat up, or we'll make you heehee," she giggled at the end.

Ryoma just gave a smirk at the girl and the other hosts before continuing to eat.

"What are your jobs anyway?" Momo asked lying back onto the floor.

"We just work at a club like I said before," Ryoma commented.

"Oh yeah Ryoma," Spade said, "I forgot to tell you. Boss says we have a bigger job later. We'll be working at a larger area next week."

"I see," Ryoma replied back continuing to eat.

"I forgot to ask. What is with those marks on your skin?" Fuji said staring at the five other hosts.

The hosts each glanced to each other before sighing and moving their hair or their clothes to the side to reveal the marks. Each of the hosts had two music note 'tattoos' like Ryoma and the written word 'Secret' on their body.

Tenshi had the rim of her shirt pulled up a bit to reveal the two notes on her hips and moved her hair to reveal the word on the back of her neck. Yuki pulled her long skirt up to reveal the notes on her knees and the bottom of her shirt to reveal the word on her stomach. Estrella had the notes on her wrists with the word on her chest like Ryoma's. Spade had the word in large writing on his back with the music notes on the sides of it. Skyway had the music notes on his back where it would be like a base for wings and the word on the back of his neck as well.

"Like Ryoma has probably mentioned, they are the marks for our group at work," Skyway commented letting go of his clothes to let them fall back into place.

The regulars just nodded in understanding but some people still didn't know the reason why their group would be so different. '_We'll have to figure that out later,'_ the people thought while looking at the hosts.

"So, will you guys help take care of Ryoma while we are at work?" Yuki asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course nya~" Kikumaru yelled out making the others in the room laugh at his excitement.

The week continued in an orderly fashion. Ryoma was excused from school and tennis practice for the next week. A freshman from Ryoma's classes would bring the homework and notes to a tennis regular, so when the regulars went to the hosts' house, they could give it to the young prodigy. The hosts would take care of Ryoma in the morning while the regulars were at school and during the afternoon when they had practice. After practice, the regulars would jog to the house in order to take care of Ryoma for the evening and the rest of the night while the other five went to work.

After the week was over, Ryoma was starting to feel better with all the relaxing he was able to do. He was still able to finish all the work required for school which made the others happy. Pretty soon, Ryoma was back on his feet and ready for action.


	10. Beat 10: Secret Ambitions

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

**Ambitions** – Song Lyrics

**This is important. I just realized I only have five weeks until school starts, and I still have three books to read, an SAT test to study for, three packets of 4-page worksheets to finish, AP Bio work to finish, work to do for other stuff, and a whole mess of other things. I'm sorry for all those that really like this story, no don't worry I'm going to stop writing it, I'm afraid I might have to lengthen the time in between chapters. It might be from 2 to 3 weeks in between each chapter. I am very sorry about this, but becoming a Senior in High School is stressing me out a lot to where I can't even think of some of my fanfiction without worrying about school work. Again, sorry that I'll have to lengthen the time in between when I post. I think I'll do what SkyGem is doing on her profile page and post little journals on my profile once I get rid of all the profile stuff on my page. Please enjoy the chapter and wish me luck with all my work heehee~**

* * *

><p>Beat 10: Secret Ambitions<p>

"Come on Ochibi! You have to come to the concert!" Kikumaru yelled at the young prodigy at the end of school while they were in the changing room.

"I am telling you, me and the others have someplace to be!" Ryoma said back not wanting to yell. '_Why me?'_ he thought to himself as he continued changing.

"We already bought the tickets for every single one of us including the other five that hang out with you," Momo replied back hoping to convince Ryoma to go.

'_Why me?'_ Ryoma again thought to himself. "Fine, we'll go with you," he replied causing Kikumaru and Momo to cheer and get him into a bear hug.

* * *

><p>"What?" the five hosts yelled at Ryoma once they realized what he promised. "You have to be kidding! How are we going to actually work with them following us then?"<p>

"We sneak backstage," Ryoma replied calmly even though the others were in his face.

"You better make sure of that," Yuki growled. "If we can't work, Crash is going to have our heads," she said trembling at the thought.

Everyone shivered at the thought of an evil Crash just looming over them.

"Well we have to go anyway. The concert is tonight, so let's get moving," Skyway commented going up to his room to prepare. The others nodded in reply and went up to their own rooms to get prepared for the night as well.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here," Tenshi said in her casual clothes along with the others.<p>

"Ochibi!" a person yelled before Ryoma was tackled to the ground. The others look to see that it was none other than Kikumaru.

"Come on!" Momo yelled running up to the group and pulling them by the hands, "Let's go inside already!"

"Oh no," the five muttered under their breaths to avoid anyone hearing them. "Not good at all."

"Come on already you five! Sit down!" Momo yelled pulling them inside with Kikumaru's help.

* * *

><p>On another row of seats by the door, a group of four looked toward the door and saw the regulars pulling the group of six into the concert arena. They all sighed before muttering in unison, "Seriously? Not again with this." The four stood up and walked over to the group before yelling out, "Hey you guys! Been a long time hasn't it?"<p>

* * *

><p>The entire group of regulars and hosts all looked toward the source of the voice and saw four people walking over to them. There were two males, one boy and a man, and two girls.<p>

"It's been a while hasn't it Yuki?" one of the girls said. She had purple hair down to her waist that had light pink highlights on the ends. She had silver eyes and was wearing a blue cheongsam that went to her knees. She had a golden ribbon choker on her neck and blue slippers on her feet. She had her arms out for a hug which allowed the group to see the dragon and phoenix bracelets she wore on her wrists.

"It has Crystal-chan," Yuki said running up to the girl and hugging her.

"Same as always huh Tenshi?" the other girl said putting a hand on her hip with the other one reaching over to shake Tenshi's hand. This girl also had white hair except it had silver highlights and was down to her knees. She had golden eyes just like Ryoma's that were also cat-like. She was wearing a light blue tank top along with white shorts and white sneakers. She had a small bag on her side along with a red rose in her hair tucked behind her ear.

"Uh huh Rose. Nice to see you onee-chan," Tenshi said walking up to the girl.

"She's your sister?" the group yelled causing Rose and Tenshi to laugh along with the other two boys.

"They aren't actual sisters. They are more like adoptive sisters. They each adopted the other as a sister when they first met," the first boy said with a chuckle. "My name is Timmy by the way. I'm like the older brother to Crystal and Rose as well as Tenshi occasionally when she isn't playing pranks on me along with the other girls." He had brown hair that went down to his shoulder along with light brown eyes. He was wearing a maroon-colored polo shirt along with dark red dress pants and slip on-shoes. He had a hand behind his head as he laughed and showed the shark tooth necklace he had along with the two black bracelets on his wrists.

"And I'm Crash," the last male said. The group of six recognized him from work. "I'm these kids' boss at work," he said motioning over to Ryoma and his group of five. "Nice to see you kids again and may I know your names?" he asked the regulars while moving over to draw their attention to the side.

While the Seigaku regulars were introducing themselves, Rose, Crystal, and Timmy each dragged Ryoma and the others to the backstage door.

"Thanks a bunch you three," Tenshi sighed in relief once they made it backstage.

"This always happens to you somehow!" Crystal yelled playfully punching Yuki on the arm. "How does it always happen? I remember last time we had to sneak you in here. The fans were chasing you all over the place, and we had to give out signatures just to make them stop."

"Well what can we say?" Ryoma asked turning around to go to the changing room. "We are good after all."

The three helpers smirked before laughing and yelling out, "We'll see you guys later. Do a good job out there and rock it."

"Will do!" Tenshi yelled back waving to the group before heading off to the changing rooms with the others. '_Let the show begin_,' they all thought unanimously as they went to change.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Ochibi go?" Kikumaru asked as soon as he looked around. They had just finished introducing themselves to Crash when he noticed that Ryoma and the others were gone.<p>

"Oh they probably just went up to the front seats," Crash said scratching the back of his head. '_Thank god some fans are actually helpful,'_ he thought to himself thinking back to Crystal, Rose, and Timmy. The three kids were always helpful in getting the group backstage when something like this happened.

"Let's go then!" Momo yelled dragging everyone to the front.

"Wait a minute!" Oishi yelled trying not to trip. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

"They probably already got seated Oishi-san," Fuji commented smiling at the boy causing Oishi to shiver before letting go of the subject. "Let's just sit down then."

Once everyone was seated, they saw Crystal, Rose, and Timmy in their own seats talking to one another, but they didn't see Ryoma or the others in sight.

"Where are Ryoma and the others?" Kawamura asked looking around.

Crystal, Rose, Timmy, and Crash smirked before smiling and saying, "Just sit back and watch the show. The band is really popular, and you might even get a surprise."

As soon as the regulars had themselves seated, an announcer was up on the stage. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the concert of the month! Today, we have one very special group with us today. Clap your hands for Secret Ambitions!" he yelled into the microphone getting a cheer out of everyone there. "Their first song today is Save the One Save the All! Give it up! For Secret Ambitions!" he yelled walking off the stage.

The lights turned off a second as the music started playing. The crowd started cheering as the first lines of the song played out.

**ichizu nara kono yo no hate demo  
>mamoru omoi wa hitori ja nai<strong>

The song lyrics paused as a light suddenly turned on revealing the drum player and guitarist.

"You have to be kidding!" Momo and Kikumaru yelled as the recognized the two males on stage causing Timmy and Crash to smirk at them.

Spade was on the drum set wearing a black tank top that showed his entire back showing the markings. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged his legs like a second skin as well as black boots. He had on black fingerless gloves along with a black necklace hanging around his neck along with a silver chain from his belt.

On the guitar was Skyway who was wearing a ripped silver dress shirt to show the music notes on his back, and his hair was fixed up with gel to show the writing on the back of his neck. He wore this along with ripped blue jeans. He had on silver Nikes along with a silver bracelet on one wrist. On the other wrist was a bandana.

**hazushita taga wo kakechigaete  
>zenryoku no hou ga kuse ni naru<strong>

**tagitta honki yakeru shin ga  
>geeji wo raku ni furikitte<br>** Another two lights went on showing the two females on the electric pianos filling in for the other instruments.

"No way," Oishi and Kawamura muttered under their breath which made Crystal and Rose giggle at their faces.

The two girls on stage were back-to-back with the pianos in front of them. The girl on the stage's left was Estrella who was wearing a long-sleeve tight blue shirt that had a low 'v' showing only some cleavage to the crowd. It was able to show the word on her chest along with the notes on her wrists. She was wearing a white skirt over light blue tights that hugged her legs that led to her dark blue slippers.

The other girl was Yuki who wore a pure white midriff halter top that showed the word 'Secret' on her stomach. She was also wearing peach white mini-shorts that showed the notes on her knees. Underneath the notes wore a pair of knee-high silver boots with small heels on the back. She was wearing a pair of snowflake earrings.

**jidai ni netsusserareteku kaze wo dokomade oikakerareru?**

The final two lights appeared showing the last two members of the band.

The sight caused the rest of the regulars to gape which made the four helpers laugh at them all before saying, "Told you that you would be surprised!"

Tenshi was on the stage next to the singer of the song. She was wearing a tube top that was a darker tone than her skin color to stand out. It was able to show the two notes on her hips, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail that was held to the side by a hairpin to reveal her 'Secret' marking. She had on a blue plaited mini-skirt that reached her knees along with a pair of light blue high-heeled sandals.

Ryoma had his hand pointed at the crowd with the other hand holding the microphone. He was wearing a dark maroon red tank top that showed his shoulders and showed some of his chest, thanks to the neckline being a little lower than usual, to show the markings on him. He was wearing tight-fitting dark green jeans leading to black dance shoes on his feet.

**ichizu nara kono chi no hate made  
>mukau senaka ni kotoba nado nakute mo<strong>

**asu dake ga yume wo hashiraseru  
>mamoru omoi wa hitori ja nai ima nara<br>** Ryoma and Tenshi were both moving to the music. They were dancing on the stage like they owned it. Even the band members playing the instruments were moving their bodies to the rhythm. Ryoma had a smile on his face as he performed for the crowd performing to their hearts' content. During the instrumental part of the song, he and Tenshi moved up to the front of the stage right in front of the crowd.

**hokyuu kikanai tamashii ni  
>tsumi mo itami mo buchikonda<strong>

**mezashita saki de kowareru nara  
>sono hahen demo nokoshitai<strong>

**obieru jibun wo mi mosezu ni doushite tooku e ikeru?**

**ichiru demo nozomi wo moyashite  
>nobasu ryoute wa hikari wo atsumeteku<strong>

**kyou dake no yume de owarasenai  
>mamoru kizuna ga hitotsu ja nai ima koso<br>** The two were reaching into the audience just touching hands with random fans in order to get the crowd cheering even more. They danced along with the music as the instrumental went on before they slowly stopped on the spot.

**uchitsuzukeru kodou ga shakunetsu no kusari nara  
>tada setsuna ni tsunagareta inochi dake wo shinjiau<br>** The music was slower as Ryoma stopped moving so fast and slowly moved along with Tenshi. The expressions on the two's faces were more serious than before which appealed to the audience. The slower movements seemed to convey more emotion before the beat of the song went back up to a fast-paced rhythm.

**ichizu nara kono chi no hate made  
>mukau senaka ni kotoba nado nakute mo<strong>

**ichiru demo nozomi wo moyashite  
>nobasu ryoute wa hikari wo atsumeteku<strong>

**kyou dake no yume de owarasenai  
>mamoru kizuna ga hitotsu ja nai<strong>

**ima koso!**

The music stopped immediately causing the crowd to cheer for the band. "Thank you everybody!" Ryoma yelled in the microphone in his hand with a large smile on his face.

Tenshi gently gripped the microphone attached to an ear piece she was wearing and yelled, "Do ya guys wanna hear more!"

The crowd cheered making the band smile before they all smirked, and Tenshi yelled, "I can't hear ya! Let me hear ya yell! Let me hear ya scream! Let us hear it loud!" This got the crowd cheering even louder getting a happy smile onto the girl's face.

Ryoma smirked at the crowd before he yelled out, "Our next song is Hitomi no Tsubasa! Give it up everybody!"

The crowd cheered as the song started along with the band. As soon as the beat started Ryoma and Tenshi were already moving to the beat along with the other four. Ryoma lifted his microphone to his face for the song lyrics.

**itamu basho wa dare ni mo iwanai**

**isogu kokoro ga kakushita yume wo**

**kowaresouna hitomi de mitsumeru **

Ryoma and Tenshi had their heads down as the instrumental part started before their heads shot up for the next part.

**Osaekirenai CHIKARA dake**

**Hanasazu ni tobitatsu**

**Meguri ai ga ugokidasu **

**Unmei wo hayamete**

The crowd cheered as they watched Ryoma and Tenshi move to the beat of the song.

"Wow," was the only thing Kikumaru could say as he watched Ryoma on the stage.

"Ii data," Inui said writing information in his notebook again.

"So that's what with the markings and their jobs," Fuji said putting a hand to his chin in thought with a sweet smile on his face.

Tezuka stayed stoic as ever, but if you looked close enough, you could see the small bit of shock in his eyes.

Oishi, Kawamura, Momo, Kaidoh, and Kikumaru were all gaping at the band still in shock at finding out Ryoma and the rest were in a band.

**Jibun wo dakishimeteru ryoute wo**

**Kimi no tame ni hodoite miru kedo**

**Todokanai sabishisa ga aru dake**

Ryoma took Tenshi's hand and danced around the stage with her. They moved together perfectly as if they were on a dance show.

**Kazoekirenai negai nara**

**Azayaka ni hikiyose**

**Kanau you ni furesugita **

**Setsunasa ga kienai**

Ryoma had dipped Tenshi on the last word in that stanza before pulling her up and moving to the instrumental music. They danced like that together until they pulled apart and started moving to the fast-paced music once more.

**Osaekirenai CHIKARA dake **

**Hanasazu ni tobitatsu **

**Meguri ai ga ugokidasu **

**Unmei wo hayamete **

**Semete kimi ga kakenukeru**

**Isshun wo oshiete**

Ryoma had one hand over his face as the last word drawled on for a bit before pulling it away a bit to show his eyes. The eyes looked fierce which caused the female fans in the crowd to go crazy. The male fans went crazy for Tenshi who had her arms crossed over her body. Her right arm was crossed over to reach her left hip while her left arm was bent to reach over her chest to stay on her right shoulder. Her head was tilted to the side, and she had a smirking serious look on her face.

_'Holy cow that's hot,'_ one person thought looking at Ryoma. He smiled even wider when Ryoma got out of his position and yelled, "Thank you everybody! We hope to see you again at the club everybody!" before the entire band threw a small smoke bomb at the stage and disappeared.

Someone touched Fuji's shoulder which made him turn to see Crash looking at him and the other regulars. "Come on you eight," the boss said, "Let's get you backstage along with Crystal, Rose, and Timmy."


	11. Beat 11: Planning Regionals

Secret Ambitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or the canon characters. I only own the OCs in the story.

* * *

><p>Summary: A boy with a passion and talent like no other. In daylight, he rules the courts he plays on…at night...he rules the stage… In one life, he's known as the prince…the other as a star. When he needs to choose which life to go by…which will he choose for the rest of his life?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ambitions" – Normal Speech<p>

'_Ambitions_' – Thoughts

**Ambitions** – Song Lyrics

* * *

><p><strong>I think this will be the last update for the summer. Whenever I have a chapter, I will update it for the story, but I am not sure how long until the next one pops out. So when school starts, I'll be writing occasionally while I work on school work and update my stories whenever I have a chapter done. Sorry for anyone who was expecting more updates, but I will try to update as soon as I have a chapter to upload. Also if people can send in song suggestions for any Korean, Japanese, or English songs for me to use, that would be much appreciated. Thank you for being supportive and wish me luck~<br>**

* * *

><p>Beat 11: Planning Regionals<p>

"We really get to go backstage?" Kikumaru asked excitedly jumping around.

"Yup. You seem to be good friends to Ryoma anyway," Crash answered rolling his eyes at the boy's enthusiasm.

As soon as the door opened, they heard laughing from the room. Once they looked inside, the group of twelve also started laughing.

"I can't believe you got stuck in that thing again!" Yuki yelled pointing at Spade.

Spade was struggling trying to pull his head free of the lampshade he got his head stuck in.

"Someone get me outa here!" they heard him mumble loudly still trying to pull the lampshade off his head.

"What happened here?" Crash asked after he calmed his laughing down a bit in order to speak full sentences.

Estrella stopped laughing as soon as she could and answered, "Spade was just sitting down until he stood up from the chair. He didn't seem to notice the spare lampshade above him and just stepped right into it. Then…you know what happened…"

The Seigaku regulars all stared at Spade blankly before laughing even more.

"Someone help me already!" Spade yelled still pulling the lampshade.

"Alright you idiot," Ryoma laughed out before walking over and saying, "One…two…three!" and pulling on the lampshade. After a minute of pulling, the lampshade popped off of Spade's head causing Ryoma to fall backward.

Luckily, someone was able to catch the boy before he hit the ground. Ryoma said a quick 'thanks' before looking up to see piercing blue eyes and a smile staring at him. "Hello Fuji-senpai," he greeted getting up from the older's arms. "You let them in?" he asked looking at Crash.

Crash nodded before saying, "You need someone to look after you during the day you all-night worker brat."

Ryoma just waved his hand in dismissal at the comment and said to the others in the band, "We are planning the next one aren't we?"

"Next what?" Oishi asked walking up to the group at the table.

"A benefit concert," Yuki answered with a smile on her face as she pulled out a few packets from her bag and spread them over the table. "How about we do these ones? They'll get a laugh out of the kids no problem," she asked pointing toward a group of papers inside one of the packets.

"That'll work to get a laugh in for both them and us," Ryoma said smirking. "I am not singing those though, so you'll have to take care of it Tenshi."

"No problem," the girl answered with a smile and a 'thumbs up'. "I think our clothes will be fine to wear at the concert. We aren't showing too much skin, so it's good for the little kids."

The girls each took a glance over their own clothes and at the boys' clothes and nodded their agreement with her statement. Yuki stared at Tenshi again before smirking and stating aloud, "You might want to bring a jacket. I'm not sure whether the adults will like you showing that much skin."

Tenshi blushed a bit before saying a quick 'shut up' to the girl and taking a spare sky blue jacket and putting it over. "Oh come on! You know I'll change my outfit for this one right guys? I mean we always change our outfits each time right?" She got nods in response making her smile. She did NOT want to influence little kids to wear less clothing like she did at the regular concerts when she wore a tube top instead of tank tops or shirts like the others.

"Is this what keeps you up all night Ryoma?" Fuji asked with a sweet smile.

Ryoma and the band looked up and cringed at how sweet the smile seemed to be. After whispering to one another, Ryoma sighed before answering, "Yes. I write the songs and come up with a plan for the performance and song order."

"So that's why you are always so tired," Momo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it was…

"So anyway, are we going with these songs or not?" Tenshi whined aloud trying to get the attention off of Ryoma.

"Yes we are you hyper cat," Ryoma mumbled under his breath before grabbing something from underneath the table. "Take these you silly kitty," he tossed over a small bottle which she caught.

Looking at the label, she smirked before saying, "No I am not PMSing you brat."

Ryoma and the others hummed before smirking at the girl and saying, "You definitely are hyper enough to be."

Tenshi puffed her cheeks out with a small pout on her face causing the entire group to laugh. Her eyes lit up in realization as she flopped down onto her elbows in front of Ryoma and said aloud, "Don't you have your tournament in two days Ryoma?"

The Seigaku regulars and Ryoma immediately stopped laughing at Tenshi only to widen their eyes in shock before yelling, "Oh crap! We completely forgot because of the concert!"

Ryoma licked his lips nervously before stating, "I think I'll be fine for the tournament buchou. I've been getting a lot of rest already. I don't need any more."

"Are you sure Ryoma?" Oishi asked going up to the younger.

"I'll be fine Oishi-mama," Ryoma replied back with a smirk. Oishi was flustered again causing the group to giggle, chuckle, and/or laugh at the boy.

"Why don't I take all of you kids back to Secret's place huh?" Crash said nodding toward the exit door.

"Secret's place?" Kikumaru asked hanging off of Ryoma's shoulders.

"Secret Ambition's house! Duh!" Crystal yelled excitedly. "I'm afraid I can't go today Crash. I have my own ride to catch back home for my exam tomorrow."

"I got exams tomorrow too," Rose explained waving her hands in denial for the invitation.

"And you Timmy?" Tenshi flipped over on the ground to lie on her back and tilted her head back to see Timmy even if he was upside-down.

The boy sighed before saying, "You know I can't stay out that late. My parents are already mad enough that I go to each of your concerts."

"Goodie-two-shoes," Spade coughed out causing the girls to laugh and Timmy to blush.

"Well then goodnight you guys," Yuki said standing up from her chair and making her way out of the room with a wave and a hug goodbye. The others followed her example before heading out to the bus.

The Seigaku regulars followed Secret Ambitions into the band's bus. Stepping inside, they noticed how the bus had a lot of couches along the walls next to a bunch of table seats like at a restaurant. "Choose a seat and buckle up or hold on tight," Ryoma commented plopping himself down on a random couch before using one hand to grip the back of the couch with the other gripping at the armrest.

"Oh come on, my driving isn't that bad!" Crash yelled from the front where the driver's seat was.

"Don't trust him," the band members whispered under their breath. "Just make sure you hold onto something when he starts going."

The regulars understood what they were talking about when Crash suddenly turned on the engine and shot out of the parking lot they were in. "What did we get ourselves into!" the regulars yelled trying to grab onto something as Crash drove all the way back to Secret's house. Let's just say…they were NOT looking forward to another drive from Crash…EVER!

* * *

><p>Two days later, the Seigaku regulars found themselves at the tournament courts. Their school was going to face Fudoumine, an unseeded school that happened to be disqualified the previous year because of some violent acts done by the tennis club to their own classmates.<p>

What the group didn't expect were the five teens waiting for them at the courts they were going to play at.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked narrowing his eyes at the group but looked confused.

"What?" Tenshi yelled putting her hands on her hips and leaning toward the power player. "We can't cheer on our sin-friend and his team?"

The band members sighed in relief once Tenshi caught her mistake. She nearly said the word singer. If she had said it aloud, who knows how many reporters would be swarming them. I mean sure, they already have a restraining order, but they couldn't be too careful about any other tennis team hearing. After all, the concert wasn't recorded for television or anything. It was a live and radio only type of thing to avoid anyone coming after them for signatures and all that stupid junk that fans seemed to love chasing them for.

"We already met our opponents," Fuji said with a smile on his face which unnerved the band.

"Let me guess," Skyway said crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. "Ryoma already irritated some of them with a tennis trick."

"Yup!" Momo yelled draping an arm over Ryoma and getting him in a headlock. "This brat had his eyes closed drinking a Ponta while bouncing a tennis ball on the frame of the racquet."

The band looked a bit shocked before they got over it and laughed out. "That's so like you Ryoma!" Yuki said in between laughs. "Looks like you should get inside the courts now," she pointed at the courts where the Fudoumine regulars were already there and were about to get onto the court for the greeting line-up.

"See you guys in a bit!" Kikumaru yelled out giving a glomp hug to each of the band members before heading off leaving them stumbling a bit from the force of the glomp.

* * *

><p>"That guy is a serious powerhouse!" Tenshi said leaning over the railing to get a closer look at the match playing between the two schools Doubles 2 pairings.<p>

"Who is that guy?" Spade yelled out widening his eyes at the power in that last shot. "He called it a Hadokyu didn't he?"

"Kawamura should go to a hospital right away Ryoma!" Estrella yelled out to her band mate. She saw a slight nod but before he could do anything, Momo already volunteered to take Kawamura to the nearest hospital in order to get his wrist checked.

Fuji made a good choice in forfeiting the match.

"One match isn't worth a human's wrist," Estrella said thoughtfully looking at Kawamura's and Momo's retreating backs. "Seems like Fuji knows that much at least," she praised with a thoughtful smile at the brunette.

"Next up is the Golden Pair right Ryo?" Yuki said lying down on the railing separating the crowd from the courts. She saw him nod before she turned over slightly to lie on her side and comment, "They are probably pumped up enough because of that last match.

Looking up toward the sky, Skyway said, "Prepare for a downpour Ryoma."

They saw Ryoma look at them strangely before he shrugged and told the suggestion to the others. They saw the regulars looking confused as well before making their way over to the covered resting area and sitting down.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it actually started raining," Kikumaru complained looking up at the sky.<p>

"We won't be able to know whether we can continue the matches or not at this rate. Hope that we can continue if the rain lets up," Oishi said looking up at the sky.

"It will," Skyway yelled out to them. Luckily, he felt that it was going to rain and got the other band members to bring umbrellas along with them for the match today.

"Where's that viper of yours?" Yuki said looking around the area.

"He's out for a run," Inui commented without missing a beat.

"Hey look," Tenshi said pointing in a random direction. "They got back."

"What took you so long Echizen? Mamushi?" Momo yelled out once he saw the two.

Kaidoh hissed in reply before making his way onto the court for his match against the speed player of Fudoumine's.

"Time for an endurance match! I just know it!" Yuki said excitedly. The other hosts shook their heads as they just leaned back and prepared to watch Kaidoh's endurance match.

* * *

><p>"What is that technique?" Spade asked watching as Ryoma's arm stopped just right when he was about to return an easy shot. "That's not normal for him to NOT be able to return a shot that simple…"<p>

"I think I know that technique," Estrella said leaning on the railing once more. It was dry since the rain stopped a while ago thankfully. "It's called Spot I think. It's where the opponent keeps hitting slice shots and topspin shots one after another."

"The rotation will cause the muscles to numb for a split second causing the opponent to have a perfect opportunity for an ace," Inui continued the explanation as he realized what she was talking about. "Where did Fudoumine hide such a player?"

"You can do it! Ryoma!" Tenshi yelled with worry. She could just sense that something horrible was going to happen to Ryoma. It was something odd with their group. Estrella could tell when someone was injured or not by just a glance even if they didn't look injured. Skyway could usually tell how the weather would turn out with a glance like earlier. Yuki could sometimes predict what type of match was going to happen or what type of song genres would get the crowd running that day. She could tell whether something good or something bad would happen for some odd reason, and for a split second, she felt that something was going to happen to Ryoma.

* * *

><p>"Ryoma!" the band yelled out once they saw the racquet break against the metal net pole and fly back hitting Ryoma in the face.<p>

"Oh no!" Tenshi gasped pulling her hands over her face, tears appearing in her frightened eyes.

"Ryoma!" the group could hear Momo yell before the captain called a time-out. Yuki couldn't take it anymore, and before anyone could move, she had already jumped over the railing and sprinted over to Ryoma. Quickly slinging his arm over her shoulder, she propped him onto her back before jogging over to the bench and setting him down.

Ryoma stared up at her through the uninjured eye and started, "You know it's-"

"I know kid. I shouldn't be on the court during a tennis match," Yuki finished with a smile. She turned around to leave but stopped before she even took a half-step. Quickly turning around, she leaned down toward Ryoma and gently kissed the bleeding cut on Ryoma's left eyebrow before turning back around and making her way off the court.

"You should wipe that blood off," Tenshi said with a thoughtful smile. She saw Yuki nod before gently wiping the blood off her lip with a handkerchief.

Turning toward Ryoma, they all saw Oishi trying to stop the wound. When Yuki kissed the wound, it revealed more of the cut without making any more blood flow allowing the teen to access the wound better.

"He's going to be stubborn," Tenshi whined aloud her eyelids drooping.

"No kidding," Spade added with a smirk on his face as Ryoma asked for his racquet.

"Let's just watch and see how he does alright you guys," Skyway commented leaning over the railing and resting his arms on them.

* * *

><p>"You can do it Ryoma!" Tenshi yelled her hands cupping around her mouth to make her scream seem louder.<p>

"Come on Ryoma! Beat the time limit!" Yuki yelled as well practically jumping on the railing.

"Come on you little brat! Beat him already!" Spade yelled trying to make Ryoma try harder.

They saw the patch on Ryoma's eye start bleeding again after Ryuuzaki-sensei had patched it up earlier. It was close to the end of the ten minute time limit that Tezuka had allowed Ryoma to keep playing.

Spade looked up at Ryoma expectedly. Just like how Skyway could tell weather, Tenshi could tell bad from good, Yuki could tell match types, and Estrella could tell injuries, he could tell when something new was going to show up somewhere.

"Show us something new Ryoma!" he yelled out to the boy who had just jumped up to smash the incoming shot.

Ryoma smashed the shot toward Shinji's side of the court. They all watched as the shot hit the ground before spinning up toward Shinji's outstretched left hand.

"Twist…Smash…" Yuki whispered out her eyes widened from seeing the new move.

"I thought it was going to be something new, but this?" Spade wondered aloud his eyes also wide from shock.

The entire court was silent until a yell sounded, "Way to go! Ryoma!"

All of the tennis players and the band members turned to see Tenshi standing up on the railings and cheering for Ryoma's win. She was soon joined by Yuki who jumped onto the railing as well and started jumping on it while cheering. Estrella and the others clapped with smiles on their faces as the two tennis teams went up to the net in order to give each other a goodbye greeting.

"We should get that checked Ryoma," Tenshi whined already pulling on Ryoma's wrist to drag him to the hospital.

"It'll be faster if I drive," Ryuuzaki-sensei said coming up to the two of them.

"Not compared to Crash," the band mates all whispered under their breath with a shiver.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ryoma went to Kawamura's sushi place along with the other regulars.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Kikumaru asked dangling off of Ryoma's shoulders while staring at the rest of Secret Ambitions.

"We have to check out the area for our next benefit next week," Estrella answered him with a shake of her head. "We would love to come and celebrate your win with you if we didn't have work to do."

"Why don't you just call your boss and tell him that you'll check out the area later?" Fuji asked walking out next to the group. "After all, the benefit is next week isn't it?" He stared sweetly at them before opening his eyes to give a small glare toward them. "I think it would make Ryoma happy to have some of his band mates with him for his first singles debut win," he added in a hushed whisper in the five's ears.

The five glanced at each other before staring back at Fuji ignoring the shiver up their spines once they looked into his eyes. "We'll be glad to then," they all answered.

"I'll call Crash," Estrella said already flipping her cell phone out and making the call.

"What a day," Skyway commented looking up at the sky.


End file.
